Chain Rule
by SecretHeart14
Summary: 111111. That is his name. He is organize just like everyone else. The rule tells them what to do and who they are. That is until she came by accident. She gave him meaning. She gave him life. She gave him self. Warning: you can see this as OCXOC or naruto characters. Very, very vague characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** blood, lots of repeated words, unknown people (you can guess if you want)

**Disclaimer:** it'll be too much work for me to make Naruto

**rule**

_thoughts_

**thoughts**

_-past-_

**Chain Rule**

_**The Beginning**_

_I see nothing. I hearing nothing. I smell nothing. I touch nothing. I taste nothing. Everything is so...empty._

**_I sometimes see bright colors everywhere. I sometimes hear such happy laughter. I sometimes smell home. I sometimes touch the hand of someone. I sometimes taste something sweet._**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's time to wake up. That's what the rule says. The rule tells me- no, tells everyone when to wake up. The rule our Fathers has given us organize everything.

We raised from our mattress to prepare for time. We went to push the cloth button. Many drawers open to show us white clothes. As we prepare to dress, the door slid open. Who was it? The rule didn't say anything about this interruption.

We turned our head to see eyes. _Colors._ We don't know this...thing. What did the rule say about the unknown? What do we do?

It spoke. "Am I in the wrong room,"

What should we do? What did the rule say? **Never disorganize yourself.** We should continue preparing. That thing isn't our concern.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that, sir...or sensei," it said.

We turned to look at it again. The unknown. _Eyes._ Its a she. A female. No name on her clothing. She's new. She said a strange sound. Our left eye began to hurt.

"Again, sorry for disturbing you, sens. I'll leave you alone now,"

She left after giving us a look. We didn't say anything. Our left eye stopped hurting. **Everything is organize again.** Our Fathers won't be please to see her so disorganize, we thought. After we finished dressing, we brush, we wash, we went out to get breakfast. **Never waste your rule.** That's what the rule said, but what we saw was utter chaos. Everyone was excited. Nothing is** organize.** Why? No one is following the rule.

"Sensei,"

Someone calling us. We turned to see who. It was a male. Not the unknown. He has a name on his clothing. 1255. That's his name. We know him.

"Do you know what is happening," he asked.

We looked around. Do we know? No, we don't. Do we?

"An unknown went around in rooms disturbing everything. She even went as far as to disobey our Fathers," someone answered.

A female. Her name is 19111. _Not her._ She's with another. We know them also.

"What did the unknown do? Do you know who is it," I asked.

We had to. Everything is _different. _Nothing is organize. Everything is excited at such a change. _Different._

"We heard the unknown was a female. One of our Fathers was teaching her the rule, yet it ran away," the person with 19111 said. Her name says 91415.

Before we can ask anymore, masks began to appear. **Fathers' soldiers.** The ANBU are here. If they are here, our Fathers are not please. They only appear to do our Fathers' bidding. **Never forget what you are suppose to do.** We didn't follow the rule. We know we didn't please our Fathers. Everyone was stilled.

"What are all of you doing? Have you forgotten our Fathers' rule," one of the ANBU questioned.

No one dare to say anything. We don't know what will happen.

"Do not disorganize yourself to displease our Fathers. Go back to what you must do. Since breakfast is gone, go to your learning and teaching,"

Everyone did as they were told. No one talked. No one asked. We won't let our Fathers be displease. Everything will be organize again. _Will it?_

**Author's Note:** I know nothing will make sense but if you can continue reading it'll work...somehow.

Here's the lowdown. This guy (won't tell you who he is yet) lives in a place where its high-tech. Everything is white, spotless. Everyone's senses are dull so they don't pay attention to alot of things. Everyone believes what their mother and father says. They are the rule. The rule tells them what to do, where to go, etc. Just for the heck of it, I'll tell you something for fun. They are not on Earth.

Have fun reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chosen To**_

_Everything here is...empty. I'm slowly falling faster and faster._

**_Everything is so unreal. No one has smile a real smile. No one has talk correctly._**

We didn't expect to see the unknown again. We've heard of her. No matter where or when, she was on everyone's lips. How could she not? She kept creating disturbance, disorganization, and disobedience. For what she did, we call her the _Demon. _

"111111, our Holy Mother has called for you," one of our Holy Mother's protector said.

Our Holy Mother has called for me. Why? Did we do something? We don't know.

"111111, our Holy Mother has called for me," the protector repeated.

"What about the learning," we asked. **Learning and teaching must not be disturb.**

"Our Holy Mother has taken care of it. Someone else will take your place for now,"

"Very well,"

Our Holy Mother knew. She has always known how our Fathers' ways. It please us that she has taken to ensure our Fathers will not be angry.

When we went into our Holy Mother's room, we didn't expect to see the Demon there. Our Holy Mother was at her table talking to her. We can't hear what our Holy Mother saying. The Demon was not listening to her, instead her eyes looked at us.

"Ah! It's you, weird guy," she yelled.

Weird.

A strange word. We could see that our Holy Mother is slightly angry with quieted the Demon down before turning toward us.

"Dear jounin, I'm sorry to have disturb your teaching. I had to call for you for a request," she explained.

"It is alright, Holy Mother. You have taken care of it. That is all that matter," We told her.

Our Holy Mother smiled. She's please. We didn't do anything. That is good. The Demon began moving slightly while making small noises.

"Quiet down, childa,"

childa.

No numbers in her name. Our Fathers and our Holy Mother has deem her unsafe. **Demon**. The name fit her. She really is a demon, this thing.

"111111, childa has requested for you to teach of another," our Holy Mother said.

"Please excuse us, our Holy Mother, but why," we asked.

"I do not know, but childa has says that she is willing to obey on the chance that you are the one who teach her,"

"W-we see,"

Our Holy Mother looked at us worryingly.

"You do not have to do this. This is only a request so that childa can be with everyone," our Holy Mother explained.

"No. We will teach her for your sake, our Holy Mother,"

Mother looked very please. She please for us. We're glad. We will teach the De- no- childa for our Holy Mother's sake.

"Then I'll leave it to you, dear jounin,"

**Author's Note:** You finally might their mother. Who do think it is? I'll give you a special hint. Holy can be refer to angel. Have fun^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Self**_

_I lost so many things. I can't keep them. I can't protect them._

**_Everything is living yet it is dead. How sad._**

"Our Fathers and Mother has given us time for us to follow," I explained.

Today is our second teaching to childa. childa has yet to understand what our Fathers and Mother given us. She has always say something strange about them.

"Really? Time as in what," she asked.

"What do you mean "what",' we asked back.

childa looked displease at my question.

"As in age, friends, families, you know _a life_,"

Again, no matter what we do or say she say things I do not understand. _A life._ What is she talking about. She saw that we do not understand.

"I can't believe this. Age as in how old you are. You know how long you been here in this shitty place. Friends - people you know who understand you. Family- blood- related people,"

We don't understand. Many more strange words are coming from her. _Age._ How long we've been in our sanctuary. _Friends._ People who understand you...what are people? What is blood related? We can't help but asked.

"We still do not understand. You make no sense at all. Our Fathers and our Holy Mother do understand us. But they are not people, whatever they are," I told her.

As she listened, she began to make an amazing yet odd sound.

"Hahahahahaha. Oh my god, you just insulted your own parents," she said.

We could not understand what is wrong with her. She said we insulted our...parents?

"Stop making such odd sounds. I'm suppose to teach you. Our Holy Mother has requested from us," I yelled.

"Haha...I-I'm s-sorry,,,hahaha,"

She won't stop. We don't know what to do. The rule didn't say anything about this. What are we suppose to do? _I don't know. _Because we don't know what to do, we began to go out.

"Wait, sensei,"

We stopped. The Demon has called for me.

"Yes,"

"Really really sorry for making a mess out of you,"

She apologize to me. _I'm sorry._ Only we can apologize to our Fathers and our Holy Mother not to each other. What do I do?

"It...is alright. But we need to continue your learning," we replied.

She looked at me. "Let's make a condition since the way you teach is boring and senseless,"

"A condition," we asked.

"Yes a condition. You know as in..." she struggled for words, "I want you to do something in return that I do something for you,"

A condition. If we listen to her, we will be able to teach her and make our Holy Mother please.

"...Very well. What is this condition," we asked.

"There will be a lot at some point so get ready. 1) if there is something you don't know tell cause I'll explain if I can. 2) at time let me teach 3) don't say "we", it's driving me crazy ,"

She know that there are some things we do not understand. This isn't right. Only our Holy Mother and our Fathers should know us. Only they can say who they are. But we need to continue on.

"...Very well. But why should we not say "we". Our Holy Mother and our Fathers has given us this words to bring us together,"

An odd sound from her.

"Yeah right. I see you guys together just great. Do you even talk to others without that stupid rule,"

childa is saying something. _Do you even talk to others?_ Yes, we do. Do we?

"When you say "we", you don't even have a sense have self. Say "I", "I" like what "**I"** am doing," she continue on.

"W-we can't. Our Fathers will be displease,"

"Then I guess I'm not going to learn. Bye,"

She going to leave. _No._ Our Holy Mother won't be please. _Bye._ W-**I** can't let her leave us.

"Wait. W-I-I can't let you do that. Please don't leave us,"

childa stopped as the door slid open. We- I can't see what she look like. childa turn toward me.

"Look like this is going to be a successful lesson,"

**Author's Note:** Well, look like the guy is learning the most instead. Since you won't really get to see much of the guy's "home history" I'll go into detail. Remember Author's Note # 1: they are not on Earth. They are somewhere else of course. You'll see where later. The people there are like zombie; they move, they talk, they eat, etc. etc. Here's the different with us and them. They don't understand alot of "feeling" "emotion" and "what makes them, them" The mother and father are the leader and "parents" of where the guy and childa is. In short, they control everything. Just to warn you for those who reading, the chapters will revolve around the guy, childa, and the parents for awhile. But I guarantee you that there will be more people. Have fun. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meaningful Names**_

_Nothing. That's all I can sense._

**_I hope that I will find something that mean something to me. After all, I want to see for that person._**

childa has organize herself well enough since ou- her "condition" with me. I learned many things from her and she learned many things from me. I can understand her a little bit better. The life that she tells me seem different from what my Fathers and my Holy Mother told us. She and I still see something different. Right now, this is my 24th class with her

"Ne, sensei...,"

"Yes, childa,"

She frowned. Frowning. Everytime she does that, I always learn something new. Such as during the first time I've heard of such word in our 5th "learning". Her eyes, her _face,_ always make such an odd shape that I felt that I had to correct. When I said that, she merely _laughed._ She also tend to laugh many time too. A sound that isn't odd.

"Can you not call me that,"

"Why may I ask,"

"Cause I don't like it,"

"My Fathers and my Holy Mother has given you this name so that everyone will be able to help you,"

"I don't care. And say parents. Parents are mother, father, mom, dad. People who take care about you. A hell lot easier than saying them each time,"

_Parents._ Something new again. Each class from her is...good. I can't help but feel glad of such things. My Fathers and my Holy Mother are my _parents_.

"Anyway, I don't care if your parents name me. What I see, they're not mine. I'd like a name that is different. Not numbers, through,"

Something she says made me angry. My parents are not hers. That's impossible! My Fathers and my Holy Mothers has given life to everyone here. That is why we are here.

"Ah, I know. Sensei, I have another condition. #45) I want you to call me by what I want and #46) I want to call you by a different name,"

Me having a different name? Replacing the one my parents had given me. I can't...but it is a condition I have to agree on.

"Alright. What is the name you intend to call yourself and me," I asked.

She smiled. _So precious._

"I want a name to have meaning that define us after all it is important. My name will be...Aya cause it mean colorful," she said, "I want to be colorful so that you can see me one day, Shou,"

_Aya. Shou. _Meaningful names. Aya. She is Aya. Shou. I am Shou. Another new learning for me.

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Banzai! Hooray! Now we have name for them. Everyone meet Aya and Shou. Aren't they nice name? Don't answer if you have nothing better to say. Ugh. I can't help but complain. This story is really difficult to do since I can't use words freely. Shou is smart but dang he sure is limited. I'm blaming the dad and mom. Have fun. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secret Feeling**_

_I have no definition. No one told me what I am or who I am. It's lonely right here._

**_I can still see. I can still hear. I can still smell. I can still touch. I can still taste._**

"111111,"

Something is unpleasant is happening to me.

"111111," someone repeated.

Who is calling me? That is my name isn't it? _Shou._ I don't know. But I have to go to Aya. She's waiting for me.

"111111, your Father calls for you,"

I turned around to the voice. My body went stilled. There, there is one of my Fathers, Father Human. One of my **Fathers** has called for me. My name. I didn't answer to my parent's name. Father Human came toward me.

"111111, have you forgotten your own name," he asked.

Aya. Aya. What do I do? Have I forgotten my own rule? The one that my parents has given me. No, no I didn't. Shou is only a condition between her and me. I-we are 111111.

"No...I- we haven't," we replied.

Our Father Human merely nodded.

"How is childa doing in your teaching," he asked.

childa. Aya. childa. How is she doing? I-we've been teaching her fine. She teach. We learn. We teach. She learn. Aya- no childa is doing fine.

"She is doing fine, Father Human,"

"And you,"

Me. Our Father Human is asking about my well-being. How are we-I?

"I- no we are doing well, Father Human," I replied.

"Very well. Continue on 111111,"

"Thank you"

Father Human walked off in the hallway. We breath a little easier, but then Father Human turned around.

"Do not let her influence you, 111111," Father Human warned.

I-no we entered the room where this is our 56th class- no, it is learining. Our 56th learning with A-the **Demon.** "**Do not let her influence you.** Our Fathers has warned m-us. We will continue on with our Holy Mother's request.

childa was writing something before looking up. Her face smiled.

"Shou! What took you so long? I began class without you for awhile," she said, "Since I learned already, let do class my way."

"No."

The Demon looked at me questioningly. We can't let her disorganize our Fathers' rule anymore. This is bad. _Don't._

"Sho-"

"NO!" I- no no" we, WE yelled at her.

"Our name isn't that anymore. There are no more conditions. NO MORE,"

"What? Shou, are you alright,"

Shou. Shou. My name. No. It is not. It is a disorganization. We are 111111. She isn't Aya. Those aren't names. Our name are what our Fathers and our Holy Mother gave us. She is a demon. **Unsafe.**

"I am 111111. Not Shou. Our Fathers gave us these names. This is who we are,"

The Demon's face looked at us. Why? We are right. Nothing we say are strange. Nothing. _Something's wrong._

"Are you feeling alright," she asked.

New word. Strange word. Feeling. No, I heard it before. Where? _Feeling are what makes you alive. That is what it is, -_ Who said it?

My breathing has increased. My heart is beating faster. My left eye hurt so much. I-we...what do...What am I/us?

"GET AWAY FROM, DEMON,"

Before everything became dark, I saw something that isn't white.

**Author's Note:** Sooooooooo, look like you saw the dad, one of them. Recognize him anyone? I kinda doubt cause even I wouldn't know if I didn't go look for the dude. Shou became scared and called Aya a demon. This is cause by Human cause y'know the parents is always more influencial than others. In a way. Let's see what happen in the next chapter. Have fun ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Leaving**_

_I thought I can see what I want but I couldn't. I cannot see well enough because I choose not to._

**_I became happy at just being near this person. But I am seeing conflict within the person. I don't like it if that person is sad._**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

The alarm. That's what the rule says. It tell us when to wake up. But we don't feel like waking up. Something's wrong. Something is on top of us. What is it? Nothing should be on us. **Everything must be where it belong.** We opened our eyes to see someone sleeping. We frowned. No one is suppose to be here. The thing began to stirred.

"Shou..."

Who is Shou? What is Shou? It opened its eyes. _Blue eyes._ What an odd unknown. Its a she. A female. _Aya._ Her white clothing says childa. What is the demon doing in my chamber? It shouldn't be here.

"Ah," it cried, "uh...ummmm how are you?

The demon made strange sound. It doesn't make sense. _I don't make sense._

"Why are you not following the rule? You should not be here," we told her.

She merely looked at us. Her blue eyes looked at us. _Endless blue._ What is wrong with her?

"I...we were worried about so I-we came to you," she said.

The way she says her words. Something settle in our body. Our left eye hurt. _I._ Worry? The Demon was worried about me? What do I say? What did the rule say? **Never let others disorganize you.****  
**

"You should leave us. You are not needed here." _Don't go._

She didn't say anything. _Say something._ The door slid open. It was Father Animal. Today is _different._ The Demon is worry about us and our Father Animal has come into our chamber.

"childa...did you not here our instruction? You were not allow into this chamber," our Father Animal said.

The Demon looked angrily at our Father Animal. We could see her hand close itself tightly.

"How could I not? It has been 6 since he had fainted. I needed to see for myself if he's okay. I couldn't trust any of you,"

Fainted. Trust. Many more strange word. _What is it?_ We do not like the tone its using on our Father Animal. She shouldn't be so disorganize. **Believe what your Fathers and your Holy Mother tells you.**

"You've seen him now. He is fine, childa,"

"NO, he is not. He doesn't remember anything. You people did something to him,"

People are us, being who are together and alive.

Our Fathers did something to us? This Demon is saying false words.

"...childa," we say.

"Sh-um...yes," she turned toward us. _Looking at me with those endless blue._

"Please apologize to our Fathers. Our Fathers understand us enough to organize us and care for us. You shouldn't say false words about them,"

childa looked at us. Her _face_ made an odd form. _She's hurt._ Before we can see anything more, childa left. _Don't leave. Please._ Our Father Animal and we are the only ones in this chamber.

"Father Animal, is there something we should do," we asked.

"No. There is no need to, 111111. Your Holy Mother and I will deal with childa," he answered as he left.

The Demon came into my chamber worried. She disrupt our rule. We can still feel something of her. _Her soft hair. Her rose cheek. Her endless eyes._ It is probably just the Demon's influence. With that reasoning, we continue doing what the rule tells us.

We did not see childa again.

**Author's Note:** The rule came again. I'm sorry if the lot of you are piss or will be later but that is how the system and their mind work. Please just deal with it until someone destroy it. Hohoho. I thinik I give you a hint of what may or may not happen. Oh and about Aya, you'll see her again of course. Have fun ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chance**_

_It was fading. Fading slowly but surely. Then it was gone._

_**I'm crying. Everything here is empty**._

Everything is normal again. There was no disturbance. No demon or childa. Has our Fathers really taken care of her? We don't remember anything. But strange things are happening to us. We could see something different with everyone. At time, we could hear an unknown sound. Everywhere we go, there is a strange smell. Whenever we touch an object, it feel like something. When we taste food, we respond to how it is.

It was by mere chance that we saw the Demon again. She was running. Running away from the ANBU. We can see her but she cannot see us. She ran right into us. We could have held and given her to the ANBU. **Your Fathers' soldiers are here to make sure nothing is wrong.** But we didn't. _Don't let go._ We went in an empty chamber with the Demon. childa kept on struggling. We have to do something.

"childa, if you do not stop struggling the ANBU will find you," we warned.

"I don't care! You wouldn't care also! You and your damn rule," she yelled.

We wouldn't care? Care. Why should we care? She is the one who cause many mayhem within everyone's sanctuary. **There shall be no disturbance within your sanctuary.** We should give her to them. _Don't let her go._

childa was free from our grasp. We could see her clearly as she turned. She looks different. _Hurt._ Her face isn't normal. It is covered in black spots. _She's hurt._ Her body isn't normal also. We could see liquid dripping within her. _She's hurt._

"Are you alright..." we asked.

She looked angrily at us, hitting our hand away.

"Yesssss, I'm alright. After all, I'm breathing right?"

"You don't seem alright. There is liquid on you," we said angrily back.

"Oh, this," she asked, lifting her hand up.

"This liquid is called blood. I'm fucking bleeding that's what. Nothing at all," she said while laughing.

Her laugh is wrong. _It's hurt._ It sound harsh. It doesn't sound as it should. As it should? How do we know what it sound. We...don't remember.

"Sensei,"

childa called me. _Shou._ We turned to face her. She's looking at us. _At me._

"You don't have to care for me anymore. After all, I am a demon to everyone,"

That was all she said before leaving us. _Alone._ We don't have to care...? What does she mean?

We didn't see her once again. _She disapppear._

**Author's Note: **(sigh) I cannot help but insult my friend here. An idiot. Aya is sad. What do you think will happen with Shou and Aya?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Replacement_**

_I am alone. All alone._

**_Everything is painful. I can't even move without feeling pain. Something like this..._**

-T-

Organization still continue in everyone's rule. Our strange sense continue on. But it will probably go. childa never appeared before us again. It is good that she is gone. _No, it isn't._

"-11"

We're being called. The one who called us name is 91821. We know him. We could see something different on his nose. A line.

"What did you say,"

91821 gave us a peculiar look.

"Have you not heard, 111111? Are you not glad that the Demon has been taken out of your teaching,"

Our teaching? _Class._ When did I teach her? I? **_You don't even have a sense of self._** No it's we. Our Hol-no parents say it is to unite us. Parents? What are parents? We don't know. I don't know. My left eye kept on hurting. _It hurt. Everything hurt._ We/I saw the vast darkness again.

U**U

_Age. Life. People. Parents. Friends. Family. Feeling. Blood...so many words. She's hurts. Who? Whose hurt? I don't understand._

_Who is I? Aren't we "we"?_

_I don't remember. I don't know._

_U~~U_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's time to wake up. That is what the rule tells us. But what does it tell me? Aya. She's the demon. She is childa, an unsafe thing. Aya. Aya. That is the name she wanted us to call her. No. What she wanted _me _to call her. Where is she?

"Are you not glad that the Demon has been taken out of your teaching,"

I have been replace. I can't be near her. I have to go. Go to where my Holy Mother is. She will listen.

I prepare for the day. _Day: a time that is always different each time you wake._ I dress. I brush. I wash. I went out.

There was something the Demon said during her learning.

_-"I'm glad that you're the one who'll teach me, sensei,"_

_We looked at her strangely._

_"There is no need. Our Holy Mother has requested it. Thus, we will carry it out,"_

_The Demon merely smile._

_"I know. But I'm sure that you will do something for yourself one day,"_

_We look at childa again. Do something for ourself? She is an odd thing.-_

What am I doing right now? Is it for myself? _Aya._ I have arrived at our Holy Mother's room. Will she be there? The door slid open as I step in. What I saw made my body stilled. Our Father is here. **Father Pain.**

"-disappear," Father Pein finished.

"Oh! Dear jounin, your Father and I didn't expect to see you," our Holy Mother says.

What should I say? I- we want Ay- the demon. Father Pein turns toward us.

"111111, what brings you here in our Holy Mother's room," he asked.

Something in us began to beat fearfully. What do we say? **Never question our rule.** What are we doing? We can't displease our Fathers. Apologize

"111111, I ask again. What brings you here," our Father Pein repeated.

Apologize! No. No. W-I can't. Aya. Aya. I need her back.

"...we want to ask, Father Pein, why we were taken out of childa's learning. Were it not our Holy Mother's request for this," we asked.

I could see their body stilled for a moment. Why?

"Dear jounin, do you remember," our Holy Mother asked.

"Remember? Should I have remember something of importance," we asked.

Our Father Pein and our Holy Mother gave each other a look. Did we say something?

"No, there is not. Jounin, we have place 13926 to care for childa's learning. You do not need to worry," our Father Pein answered.

No. Someone else has taken my place. The Demon. No, _Aya._. I can't be near her. _Someone else_ is there with her. No, she chose me. The Demon. childa. Aya. _She_ chose me to be with her.

"Father Pein, Holy Mother, please let me take upon it again," I asked.

"You want to take upon the care of childa's, dear jounin," asked Holy Mother.

"Yes,"

"And why do you ask of this when you have taken to ask your Fathers and your Holy Mother to let another take your place," Father Pein asked.

Why? I don't know. Even through I don't know, there is something telling me that I..._need her._ Need. Another strange word. Where did I hear it from? _Need: what we want or requested for the sake of someone._

"I...want to continue to honor our Holy Mother's request. It will be rude of me to stop during the process," I explained.

This... is not how I want to say to my Father and my Holy Mother. Why did I tell them such false words? Something is telling me not to, but what?

"Is that so," Father Pein says.

"Yes,"

"Very well. Your Holy Mother and I will see what we can do. By then, jounin, continue with organizing yourself as usual,"

I can be near her again. Be near Aya once again. Something in me began to spread throughout me.

"Dear jounin, let me give you a warning. childa has not been organize correctly, thus you must never let her control you," our Holy Mother tells me, "If that does happen, your Fathers and I will take you out once again."

Aya and I won't be near again. No, I can't let that happen. I can't let her go again. I- we have to listen well to our Fathers and our Holy Mother.

"We will be careful,"

U*~*U

**Arthur's Note: Well then, what do you think? Shou kinda but not really remember Aya. Remember this people, Shou or 111111 is respect, afraid, whatever you want to call it, is stiil "control" by his parents because they have been in existence for his whole life. Same as the others. So their will be time he refer back to "we".**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if this page looks different from the rest. I finally figure out how to separate the paragraph so that you guys can understand the story better. It was soooooo annoying to figure it out but I did it. Yeah! **

**For those of you who may be bored or annoy with this story, try my second story. It's SasuSaku. **

**Have Fun ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Start**_

_I keep on falling deeper and deeper without falling. I am tired of all this._

**_How funny. I don't know what to do. Even through I knew what I want, I couldn't get it because of my action._**

U*U~U*U

It has been seven days since our visit with our Father Pein and our Holy Mother. We have yet to hear anything from them. We've begun to worry if our own request has been denied. _Please._ How is she doing?

"-ei,"

"Yes,"

We didn't teach correctly. This isn't good. **Never let her control you.** childa...is she the one to disorganize myself this much? I don't know.

"Sensei,"

"Yes,"

"Are you alright," asked one of the genin.

"Yes, yes, I- we are," we replied, "Let us continue with our learning,"

We have to wait. Just wait for her. We will listen to our Fathers and our Holy Mother and be allow to be with childa. Just wait.

"In our sanctuary, there are 1000 rooms and chambers. Our Fathers h-,"

"111111, our Holy Mother has called for you once more,"

It was once again our Holy Mother's protectors. My Holy Mother has called for us. Is it about childa? I need to go. Now.

"...the teaching," we asked.

"Our Holy Mother has already ta-,"

"Thank you," we said before hurrying to my Holy Mother's chamber.

We went past an empty hall. No one was here to stop us. No one was here to keep us from going. No one was here at all. Something she said...

_-So, what do you think about your home,"_

_I gave her a confusing look._

_"Home: a place where you take comfort in, a place where you stay, eat, and sleep. That is home, your so-called sanctuary,"_

_"I see. What is there to think about this home," I asked._

_"Sorry to say to you, _ but I... don't like this place cause I can never ever see anyone. Everyone is always going on their way with the rule,"_

_"It is what our parents has instructed us on,"_

_"But you know, right here, it kinda lonely,"-_

_Lonely: the sense of not being apart of anything, where there are no people with you._

She is almost right. The sanctuary seems lonely. What else has she known? Will she tell us what else is there?

We arrived at our Holy Mother's room. Our Holy Mother was doing something with her papers. As she was finishing, she noticed us.

"Dear jounin, I am glad you came so quickly," she smiled.

Our Holy Mother is please. That means she has something good.

"If you are please, our Holy Mother, that is enough,"

"Thank you, dear jounin. About your request, your Fathers and I have allowed you to take care of childa's learning once more," our Holy Mother says.

We will be able to see childa again. We are glad. But our Holy Mother has warned us. We can still see childa again but with warning from our Holy Mother.

"We thank you for allowing us this chance, our Holy Mother. We will remember to abide to your warning,"

U*U*U*

We are in a room where we will be teaching childa. This the time where we will meet her again. Something in us has spread continuously. It wasn't something we despise but it is strange. As we thought this, the door slid open.

There she was. childa is here. As we looked at her, childa stands. She continue standing as if she did not want to go in. _Something wrong._ childa still looks the same as usual except for these white stripes on her. What are those that surrounds her?

"...sensei...,"

Her voice. It's soft.

"Yes,"

"We are ready for our learning,"

'We' She saying something different. childa, this doesn't seem to be her.

"...Very well,"

U~U~U

It is our 6th learning. She has listened well during the learning. Our Fathers and our Holy Mother will be please.

"Our Fathers and Mother has given us time for us to follow,"

These words...it seems familiar. Something...something will happen. childa will say something. She will say...something. We waited. She didn't say anything no matter how long we waited.

"...childa...,"

"Yes, sensei,"

"Do you not want to say anything,"

"...no, there is no need to, sensei,"

"...I see,"

We are displease. childa did not say anything. ...did we see wrong?

U*U*U

This is our 9th learning. Nothing is different. _Nothing._ She has done well in her learning. She has says everything correctly, she has follow the rule , she has stop doing anything disrupted. This will surely please our Fathers and our Holy Mother. Yet we are displease. Why?

"Sensei,"

"Yes,"

"Are we not done with our learning,"

Done with this learning? We are. That is what our Fathers has given us.

"No,"

"No?"

No. Something is missing in this learning. We're not done. Not yet. She can't go yet.

"Sensei, are we not suppose to follow the rule,"

The rule. Never disobey what your Fathers and your Holy Mother tells you.

Our Holy Mother warn us. Our Fathers tells us. But something's wrong. childa. She isn't her. This isn't her at all.

"Sensei,"

We're breathing fast. We're shaking. _Different._ Everything is different. childa isn't childa.

"Sensei, what is wrong,"

What is wrong? I-I don't know. I...don't remember. ..."_I"_. "_self"._

-When you say "we", you don't even have a sense have self. Say "I", "I" like what "**I"** am doing,"-

"...childa,"

"Yes,"

"Do...you have a sense of self,"

A sense of self: She showed me "me". The sense that we- I am different. She tells me something precious.

"Do you have a sense of self," I repeated.

"What do you mean, sensei," she said, "are we not united by the rule,"

childa. Is her sense of self gone? Where is she?

"childa, do you not remember? The word "I,"

Her body stilled itself. She knows. Why then does she not want to say it?

"No, I do not remember,"

Something in me is spreading. I sense my anger.

"What do you mean you do not remember. You are the one who taught me,"

"Taught you? We don't know what you are talking about,"

She won't tell me. I know that she remember. childa won't say it. Unpleasantness is spreading within me. My anger increase.

"How could you not. You, who smile at me. You, who laugh at me while teaching me something new," I yelled, "How could you not know it,"

I grabbed for her hand but she hit my own hand away.

"Do not touch me! Fine! I still know it okay," she yelled.

She does remember yet she tells me in false words.

"Why then, did you say such falseness,"

"You mean lie? Why did I lie to you? I had to because you don't remember. Plus I am a **DEMON**! I can't stand to see you hurt if you are just going to be afraid of me," she yelled.

Demon. She know that we called her that. Afraid? I was...afraid of childa.

"No...you ar-,"

"Ha!"

She's laughing. A laugh that isn't pleasant.

"I know I am. After all, you are the one who called me a demon. Shou, you're the one who doesn't remember," she said softly.

Shou.

I heard it somewhere. Shou. That...is the name she given me. To her, I am...Shou. I am someone.

"I think its better if you don't see me anymore. Bye,"

Goodbye,_.

Someone said the same thing before. Who? I-I don't remember. childa no Aya. She is Aya. I can't let Aya go. I went after her.

"Aya! Wait," I yelled.

Out the door, she was gone.

U*U*U

**A/N: Things are about to get a hell lot complicated. Shou is apparently having issue with himself. Let hope Aya come back. Have fun^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_******Where**_

_There was once someone who told me things that I would have not known._  
**_I'm going somewhere where I shouldn't but it's better this way._**

U*U*U

I can't find her. I looked at all the possible place where she might be but I can only guess how much of the chambers and rooms she knows. Knows. Aya knows alot about things I've never heard about. I have never question her about her knowledge I have never known about Aya herself. She is someone I don't know anything about. I can't find her. Where is she?

What she had said before, I have called her a demon.? I cannot remember anything correctly. What Aya said when she was in my chamber with Father Animal, she said they did something to me. That cannot be true...right? My parents care about everyone. I began to get uneasy at such a thought.

"111111,"

Someone is calling me. I turned to see 91821, the person who told me about Aya's care.

"Yes,"

"We have heard of you being place again with the Demon,"

Demon. I called Aya such a word. Demon are things that cause destruction where it is. Aya did no such thing. She hasn't. Aya. She isn't a Demon.

"-ou,"

"Did you say something, 91821,"

He gave me a confuse look.

"We have asked you if you were okay,"

What does he mean? I am fine as always. No matter how many time I slept, I am always fine. Except her. Except Aya. Whenever I see Aya, she always look different; always covered in those white stripes. What are they?

"-1,"

"Yes,"

He began to look slightly angry.

"111111, you have not heard us at all, have you,"

"...I do apologize, 91821,"

91821 looked surprise at what I say. Did I say something strange? Yes, I did. I have use my sense of self. I even apologize to someone other than my parents. There is no need to apologize to each other beside your Fathers and your Holy Mother.

"111111, are you fine at all," he asked, "did the Demon affected you that badly,"

He keeps on calling her a demon. Aya isn't a demon. She is someone. She is precious.

"Do not call her that," I said as I push him onto the wall.

"W-what!? 111111, what is wrong,"

"Do not call Aya a demon," I said, "Nothing is wrong. I am merely looking for her."

"Y-you shouldn't, 111111! What about our Fathers' rule?" he asked, "she has done nothing but cause mayhem,"

She has cause mayhem but that is because of what she sees. In this place...Aya can't follow what our Fathers has set for us because she see things differently.

"...It's true...that she is different from us, but she is someone who knows something we don't,"

91821 didn't say anything for a certain amount of time.

"What does that d-" I looked angrily at him- "I mean, what does that mean to you,"

What does it mean? I don't know. That is all I have said. Aya kept telling me things that pleases me. Maybe that what it means to me. To have her by me and let me learn something new.

"Aya show me something I never knew. She gives me something that no can take,"

I left him in the hallway to continue looking for Aya. I became uneasy as time went on, yet no result. When I was waiting for Aya to come, Father Animal came in. He has told me that she will be gone. He has said that I was no longer needed because Aya asked for me to be removed. Aya...why? What happen?

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's time to wake up again. I couldn't find her no matter how much I search. Aya is gone. Just like before. I don't know what to do. I want to continue on with my search for her, yet I want to continue on with the rule. Aya, where is she?

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kick you,"

Who said that? No one should be in my chamber. Unless...it's Aya. I opened my eyes quickly. I had expected to see her, but it wasn't. What I see was a male. It wasn't her.

"Good...you're awake," he said.

Who is he? He was not wearing a white uniform. I do not know him. His name isn't there. This person isn't following what our Fathers had set. He's different.

No use in looking for a name cause I don't have one,"

The way he says his word is similar to her. Does he know her? Name? He say he doesn't have a name. Why?

"How annoying. Don't ask me anything,"

This person could tell what I was thinking?

"No, I cannot. Your face just tells me,"

"Who...are you,"

He looked at me.

"I just said not to ask me anything. God, why do no one listen,"

God? A strange word from him. Just like Aya.

"Knowing how you guys are, do you know where you are,"

I look at him confusedly. Where I am? I looked at where I am. My chamber looks...different. No, that's not it. I am not in my chamber.

"Figure. Get your ass up and follow me so that she can answer your question,"

My questions. I have so many to say. Aya. Where is she? I need to go to find her. If I follow this person, I will find her.

"...Very well,"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm not answering,"

This male is making me angry. He kept saying the same thing. No matter how much I have asked, he does not answer.

"Alright, we're here,"

The male and I stopped in front of a door. This door that I see isn't white. It isn't white, but I don't know what it is.

"It's a symbol,"

The male spoke to me. Symbol? What is it? This symbol that is on the door.

"Let's go in cause I'm getting bored. Plus that guy is waiting,"

This is just like Aya. Strange words. New words. He kept on saying them. Like Aya did.

We walk in the door as it slid open. I could see someone on a chair. A female. She was writing on papers.

"Lady," the male said.

The female looked up from what she was doing. When she saw us, she smiled. Something like this is familiar. Our Holy Mother did the same to me, to us.

"Ah yi, yal guys took 'ile to get here," she said.

"It can't be help since this guy kept trying to see and ask everything,"

The female laugh at his word.

Well, isn't that all dandy fer wes,"

"Say the person who gets to laze,"

They kept on talking as if I'm not there. They are talking as if nothing stops them. They're speaking to each other as if they' are no restrictions. This could be something Aya and I could do.

"So, ya Shou, yer not,"

"...,"

"Lady is asking if you are Shou, are you not. You'll get use to her stupid speech,"

"Yer brat, how dare ya say tet 'bout me,"

Shou. Only Aya has called me that. Only I know what she has called me. Only she can. Where is she?

"...i...he,"

"What,"

The male and the female look at me.

"Where is she? Where is Aya,"

They looked at each other.

"Why would you want to know," the male ask.

"Where is she,"

"Hold yerself, Shou. Ya got marks for wes, d'ya,"

She not making any sense. I don't understand her.

"Lady, fix yourself somehow, will you. The guy here can't understand you," he said, "Shou, hold yourself. I believe that you have questions for us,"

Questions. I have so many. Who are they? Where am I? Where are they? Many questions keep coming to me, but the one I want to ask was about Aya.

"Only one. Just one," I said.

The female breathed. "Tis guy a mule,"

"Alright, we'll tell you. Can't believe you keep on asking for her,"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Are you sure that you really want to know where she is," the male asked.

"Yes,"

He kept on asking the same question. As if I wouldn't want to see Aya. She's here. I need to see her.

"Yer 'lo impatient. Down ya horse 'nd hear well. We will lit yer see her, but yer won't be yip or please as you say it," the female said.

I turned to look at the male to understand her.

"Your too impatient. Calm down and listen well. We will let you see her, but you won't be please,"

These people kept saying too many things. Where is she? They kept saying and asking the same thing. Anger spread throughout me.

"I need to see Aya. I want to you to stop saying things that I don't understand. Let me see her,"

The male and female looked at each other. They didn't say anything but I could sense they understand something I don't.

"Come with us and we'll show you,"

U~U~U

**A/N: Even through I knew this, yet I try anyway, I can't update every day or week cause of my schedule. For those of you reading, always thank you for reading. So what do you think of these new people? The female has a weird speech doesn't she? Have fun ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

******_Reveal_**

_Something was always there. I could feel it, but no matter how much I try to see it. It hides away.******  
I am at a place where everyone is free and it is alive, but I feel empty without that person.**_

U*U*U

"Right-o, wer 'ere. Tis 'Brigt's room w'ere she goes blank,"

"We're here. This is her room where she sleeps,"

We stop in front of another door. This door also has a symbol of something but I do not know what it is. Aya is in this room. In this room where I can't find her. There were doors that I haven't seen before. Each of them different from what I have seen. I still do not know where I am but all that matter right now is seeing her. I open the door. I see her but not like how I expect. I expect her to be awake and talking, not sleeping on a bed. She has white stripes on herself.

"Aya? Aya, are you awake," I said, "Aya?"

"You won't wake her up like that. She'll be sleeping like that for some time,"

"What does you mean she will be sleeping. She should be able to wake up if we called her or the alarm come,"

"Nah, she wot. Brigt be blank till her bod heal,"

"What do you mean heal? What are you talking about,"

The male breathed before explaining.

"First, let's get out of here and go somewhere where we can talk. Bright needs to sleep for now,"

"No, we can talk here. Aya can't be this person. She would be saying something. She would be laughing. She would be doing something," I yelled.

Whack!

"There, that should shut your trap for a while," the female said, "You were probably wondering who Bright is,"

"..."

"Lady, you just had to fix yourself like that don't you,"

"What? He was getting annoying. I had to hit him. I don't even know why Bright - she look at me- who is Aya like him,"

The male looked at me.

"Now then, let's go somewhere else.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Now that we are comfortable. Let's say who we are first," the female said.

We have arrived in another room with another symbols. The female and male has kept quiet before we came into the room. The female is odd. Her way of odd talking stopped suddenly.

"As you heard from that guy, I am Lady. That is my name. This person you see is Na. You are here because we brought you here,"

"...why,"

"Wait, wait. Let me hear you say who you are,"

Who I am? I am 111111...no I am Shou...Am I? No, that is not it also. Only she can call me that. What name is there for me? These people, I don't know them. They have names that are different. Their clothes doesn't say who they are.

"Well, who are you,"

"...I...t...k..ow,'

The female breath. "Figure"

"Then can we call you Shou? After all, that is what Bright call you,"

-"Shou,"

"Yes,"

She laugh.

"You respond to your name. I'm glad,"

"It is part of the condition,"

She smile.

"It is, isn't it. But who cares, it makes me glad that I get to call you by a name that I give you,"

"Why does that make you glad?"

"Because it show me that I can be with be with you,"

"How can that be possible? You are right here right now, are you not,"

"Shou, this is a name that you accept from me. That means that you accept me to be with you,"-

"No you cannot. Only Aya can call me that,"

"Oh, then what should we call you," the female asked.

"...I don't know,"

"This guy is really troublesome. Let's give him a name, Lady,"

"Fine, but what,"

"I don't know,"

"Ez! Lit stay on pond til Brigt wakes. Wer gonna say he's One cause of hee name,"  
(Geez! Let's wait until Bright wakes. We'ere going to say he's One because of his name)

"That works better I guess,"

They're saying something about Aya.

"Aye, wer gon-,"

"Lady, I'll do it or else you'll lose him," the male said, "111111, that is your name that your parents called you correct,"

"...Yes,"

"Right here, we will call you One due to your name. Bright will be the one who will decide what we will call you, is that fine,"

Here, these people will call me One. In my sanctuary, I am called 111111. To Aya, I am Shou. So many names that are given to me, but this make me uneasy. But I don't know what to call myself here.

"...It is fine,"

"I canna d'high than yer," the female said.  
(I could of do better than you)

"Sure you can,"

"May I ask a questiion...Lady, Na,"

"Huh/Hm,"

"Where am I? Am I still in our sanctuary,"

The female, Lady, made a strange sound as the male, Na, breath. I frowned. They're making feel unpleasant and angry.

"Shine fer you, Na. Yer explaine,"  
(Good for you, Na. You explain,"

"How troublesome everyone of you. Alright, you asked if your in in the sanctuary,"

"Yes,"

"You still are in the sanctuary, but in a different place. You are within Saisei,"

'Saisei' Where is that? What is it?

"Let me explain so don't say anything," he said.

-  
Saisei where those of us who are "different" live. How we came here is due to the fact that someone always watch what ever is happening outside. The one who created this place for us were only five people. They apparently see things differently than your parents see and told you so they decided to build a place where they can freely follow their own rule. They started to use their mind - I'll tell what it is later- more than you or the people who follow the rule more. This made them and us knowledgeable. Our names that those parents of your gave us and the things they gave us, we destroyed them. Because those things that those parents gave us was nothing. It didn't say anything about us, it didn't give us what we wanted. A self. A life. A freedom. We were trap. That is why we created this place, this is a place where we were born again for the third time.

"Born again? What is that? How did Aya come to this,"

"Born again or more like reborn: it's where someone or something comes to life once more. The first time we were born was somewheere else. The second time we were born was by Pein and Konan, your Holy Mother. The third time is right now where we are. It is our third life that we have given ourselves to be free,"

"Bright came almost right after she was reborn. A curious person she is, always looking at things, always exploring," Lady said.

I didn't know what to say. There is something that my Fathers and my Holy Mother doesn't know. Here is a place where there are disorganization, disobedience to my parents. Aya knew about this. She has known. Here is a place where she can always be. Not with me. My chest began to hurt for some reason. Why did they decide to bring me here?

"Why am I here,"

"Well, you're here because of Bright. She's hurt horribly. Broken bones, cuts and gashes everywhere, blood all over the place; the ANBU did a number on her," Lady explain.

Hurt? Aya is hurt. did this happen? Why didn't she come to me? Why did they hurt her? My eye began to ache.

"Why!? Why is she hurt? What did she do?"

"That is the problem, One. It's because of you that she is hurt," Na said.

"...how,"

"That girl keeps on saying that there's something special about you. You make her happy,"

"Brigt keeps goin to yer 'lots. Wer nit gonna lose 'nother person cuz of you," Lady said.

Na breath. "Bright keeps going to you many time. One, we are not going to lose another person because of you,"

Aya is hurt because of me? Bright keeps going to you many time. Why? What did I give her for her to come to me? You accept me to be with you. It's because she wants to be with me that she comes. Aya also wants to be near me.

U~U~U

**A/N: Meet Saisei which mean to be born again or reborn. Japanese. I had a hard issue trying to find just the right name for them cause just using what is expected is a pain. You know like Leaf, Konoha, and the Will of Fire. In some story, it kinda kill doesn't it? Na and Lady are nice people if you say that. So who do you think Na is? Oh, I almost forgot.. Na means Nara according to the website. Have fun ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

_******The Middle  
**Time is a thief itself. It can steal the life of someone I know or what I know. Time can steal many more because it will always continue on.******  
Each day was a pleasure and a torture. I'm always ready to smile so that I could see something different each day.**_

U~U~U

It has been a few days since I came to Life. I have met many who speak differently as Lady have. Na was someone who could understand and explain it to me. I still have many questions to ask...but I want Aya to answer them for me. Na have let me go back to the sanctuary, but he had warned me to never tell anyone of Life or something will happen to me. He has also said to continue my unity with everyone as a way to keep me safe.

I couldn't see Aya once again as I continue my way. Father Deva has come to visit me to tell me that Aya couldn't come due to her disorganization once again. When Father Deva have left, I was confuse. I have seen Aya only a few time ago. She was sleeping as Lady have say. Did she wake up? I have to know.

When the day have ended, I went into my chamber. Na has given me a button to press when I want to go back to Saisei, but only inside my chamber or the button will be taken from me. The moment I press the button, everything went dark.

U*U*U

"...okay to trust him,"

"...fog...,"

"Quiet,"

I wake to the sound of voices. Who is it? Something was covering the light.

"Guys look, the guy awake,"

"Woof...calm yourself," that voice, is it Na?

"Where...am I," I asked.

"Are you an idiot? You're where you want to be," the loud one said.

Saisei. I came back. I got up fast but that made me hurt myself.

"Ugh,"

"One, for your sake, calm down a little," Na said.

"Aya...is- is she awake," I asked.

"Nah, she hasn't gotten erself out of blanking," Lady said.

She hasn't woken up yet? Father Deva had said she couldn't come due to disorganization. Did Father Deva mean something else?

"May I go see her, Lady, Na,"

"We-," the new female said.

"You may, One. Do you remember where she is,"

"Yes, the door with an odd shape and symbol," I said.

U~U~U

I walked as fast as I can, seeing only Aya's room. I went in the moment the door open and saw Aya...still sleeping. I walked over to where she lay. Her breathing was normal. Her eyes were close. Her body is still. Aya is sleeping, she isn't doing anything. Aya wouldn't do something like this. She would be angry, laughing,or speaking. To me. There is something in me that is doing something. I don't know what it is. I don't know.

"Aya...please,"

I was saying something but I couldn't hear myself. I just wanted, no needed to see Aya wake. I want to learn from her, be with her again.

"Aya, Aya, please,"

"...wake up, Aya,"

U*U*U

I could hear someone crying. Who is it? Aya, it said. Who's that? Oh, that's what I told him to call me. Shou, that guy. Is he the one calling me? I hope so.

U~U~U

"Shou...,"

I look up when I heard her says that one word. Shou. The name she has given me, the name that let her be near me.

"Aya, are you awake,"

"...Shou...,"

"Please...wake up. I need you,"

U*U*U

Need. That person said. Maybe it's not Shou cause that guy will never say that word. But it feel nice that someone need me.

"...wake up..."

Wake up? I'm sleeping? Oh yeah, now I remember those idiot ANBU did a lot on me. Maybe I'm dreaming this person saying things. This is a nice dream...

U~U~U

Aya open her eyes, but not fully. Something in me lifted, but I don't know what it is. I can ask Aya when we go back again, to where we can be near each other.

"...you know," I heard her say, "this...is nice,"

"Aya?" She saying something.

"For a dream, this is nice,"

'Dream' She saying something again. Aya is saying this 'dream' is good. She saying a strange word I don't know. I'm...glad.

"What is this 'dream'"

She laughed loudly.

"You know, you sound like Shou," she continue, "or his so-called name he prefer 111111."

I was confuse. I sound like Shou? Are I not Shou? But I am also 1111111. What is Aya saying?

Aya laugh. "Shou is an idddiiiooootttt"

"He is someone who see me sometime but you know nice guy...he sometimes ignore me. That makes me feel reeeaaallllyyy sad."

I could see that Aya is insulting me, but that word..."feel" I heard it. Where?

"Shou...was the first person to not ignore me the first time we met. I was sooooo happy that maybe I won't be alone."

Aya's voice began to sound strange.

"But nice guy...I was really selfish. I hurted Shou to the point where he call me a demon," she said laughing.

'Demon' I remember. Father Human came to inquire about...her and warn me. I was fearful of what will happen. I wanted her, wanted Aya gone.

"I really like Shou. I love him,"

Water came out of her eyes. She doing something again, this action I'm seeing...my body reacted to it horribly. "Love" What is that? Aya is saying she love me, but what does that mean? I don't know. I was about to ask her something more, but someone stop me.

"...really love him...so,"

"Yes, I know Brigt. Just sleep for now."

It was Lady. She gave Aya a liquid to her mouth. What is that? Lady look at me.

"You're probably asking a lot of question again."

"...I am."

"As a woman or female myself, I will explain it to you."

U*U*U

"One, what did you do?"

"I...I don't know."

Lady breath. Why do they keep doing that action? Each time...they tell me something about Aya and... they seem disappointed.

"One,"

"Yes,"

"Aya said she love you...didn't she."

I don't know what to say. I decided to nod.

"One, let me first start with feeling."

Feeling are something you have the moment you are born. Everyone have them. Anger, gladness, the sense of unpleasantness are all feeling you feel. There are many more but because your parents deemed it unnecessary, you people do not experience it a lot. Everything is the same or organize as you call it. Aya said that the sanctuary is actually empty. Nobody show anything. No ones does what they wanted. They don't feel as if something is missing. Feeling are something that are given to you. They are what makes you alive.

"In Saisei, we feel something for each other. I feel happy here and I feel disgusted with what Pain has created. And Aya, she was feeling sad, the reason why water came out of her eyes."

Feel. Feeling. I knew those words once...from someone. _They are what makes you alive._ He said it also. Who is "he"? I...don't remember. I don't know.

"One,"

I look up.

"If you do not want to do anything with Aya, say so now because I won't lose her because of your selfishness."

Aya. To want nothing with her. If I said I do not want to be with her, Lady will probably be able to do that. I can go back to the rule where my parents has given me. To where everything is **organize**. That is how everything is suppose to be...I love him. What did Aya say about me?

"Lady,"

"Hm"

"What is this action called "love" that she have said?"

"Well, I can't tell you since you wouldn't understand...but love is a feeling."

"Feeling?"

"The feeling of seeing someone or something precious. You would fear losing it. Love is a feeling that you show to whom you deem important, One,"

Love. Aya see me as someone precious, someone important to her. Why? I love him... I have not given her anything for her to have this feeling. I made her feel...sad.

"...y"

"...Who know? One, feeling are something that can never make sense. They grow and become apart of you. Feeling are what define you also."

I love him. I love him. This feeling call love- I do not understand, yet the way she said it... Nothing is making sense. I don't know.

"Lady,"

"What,"

"I...have made my decision,"

U~U~U

**A/N: I do not know how this doc manager. It's driving me crazy since I can't separate diferent Pov's. sigh. Well I hope you guys enjoy this cause I was like 'yes' the feeling is out. But...what is shou decision? Have fun ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_******Wavering**_

Where can I be? Where can I go? Where can I be? Where am I right now?  
_******I wonder if I should wait or do something. It's tiring...right now. Even though I can experience so much, I can feel so much, it's still lonely.**_

U*U*U

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

How many time has it been since I heard the alarm telling me to wake. How many time has it been since I follow out what my Fathers have set? How many long has it been since I have made my decision? Aya is now gone from me. I was...scared for what I do not know. She was a something I can never know. It is better this way.

_- "I...have made my decision,"_

_"And what will that be?"_

_"I will remove myself from Aya."_

_"..."_

_"Are you sure, One."_

_"Yes,"_

_"Then you won't be allow in Saisei anymore; that will include what we have given you. You will not see our home nor out people. I forbid and stop the meeting of you and Aya." -_

Everything is back to normal now. ….We can go back to how everything is. We dress, we brush, we wash, and we went out to get breakfast. Everything we see is organize as usual. I went into the room containing the foods. Everyone was either waiting to be serve or eating their breakfast right now. I went to get the tray and the foods. Then I sat at the table and ate. I thought...about her. During our les- learning, she speak of foods. We stop ourselves from immersing too deeply. She is gone and we have made our decision. This is good.

"111111"

Someone called for us. I look to see 91821 standing with the tray.

"May we sit here?"

"...Of course."

He sat next to us and began to eat. There was no need to say anything to to say him.

"111111, how is...this Aya doing?"

"...We do not know."

He gave me a peculiar look. Why?

"111111, are you not with her every time?"

"No, we are not and will never be anymore." we said, getting up to prepare for...time.

We have to move or he will ask more question we prefer not to answer. We went out of the door and walk to our learning chamber to wait for the genin. As we went closer to our destination, we saw our Father Deva waiting. What is our Father Deva waiting for? Our Father Deva saw us.

"111111,"

"Yes, Father Deva,"

"How are you?"

"We are fine."

"How is childa then?"

childa...how is she? The last I saw her, she was...sad.. She still did not wake completely. But time has pass awhile, now we do not know.

"We do not know, Father Deva,"

Our Father Deva nodded and left. Aya. We stood in the hallway until we heard the genins' footstep. It is time to teach and learn.

U~U~U

_**"Oiiiiiiiii,"**_

_**We turn around to see a male. Who is he? He seem different from the rest of us.**_

_**"6-1, it's good to see you again," he said.**_

_**We don't know him. Who is he? We look at his name tag. There is none. Just like...**_

_**"Hey, why are you blanking out?"**_

_**"We are not sleeping. Who are you?"**_

_**He look at me strangely.**_

_**"I'm your friend remember,"**_

_**'Friend' A strange word. So similar. What is he talking about?**_

_**"What is a friend,"**_

_**He laughed. Just like how she did it.**_

_**"6-1, you're really funny. I told you, a friend is someone you like to be with no matter where. That is a friend."**_

_**'Friend' He is a friend of us...of me. He is someone w- I like to be with no matter where.**_

_**"Do I know you,"**_

_**"Huh, I-"**_

U*U*U

"Sensei,"

I woke up from my sleep. My left eye was hurting. What was that? What did I see in my sleep? Who was that?

"Sensei..."

I look at the side to see her. Aya. What is she doing here? She shouldn't be here. This isn't good.

"What are you doing here," I said, "You shouldn't be here!"

She look at me angrily.

"I was worry for you, okay? I wanted to..."

I was confuse. "What did you want,"

She look away from me. "N-nothing."

"Then you should go. There is no need for you to be here."

"But you look like you were in pain when you were sleeping."

"Pain?"

A strange noise. "Pain: your body responds to the condition it feel. Like...like how it hurt when I was cover in blood."

'Pain' How she feel when that liquid cover her was... hurtful. Yet there were no blood on me, how was it that I... feel pain?

"I...do not have blood on me. Thus, I am not pain."

"Se-"

"Leave. You should have known my decision, **childa**,"

Her face seem... painful. Why? She didn't say anything and left my chamber without looking at me. We lay down on our bed and went back to sleep.

We look around to see another place. Where are we? Someone touch us.

"6-1, where were you?"

It was the same person from before. Who is he?

_**"Come on. It's time to go."**_

_**We didn't want to go with this person. This person that we do not know, yet we move willingly.**_

_**"Where are we going," we heard ourselves say.**_

_**"Don't you know, 6-1, we're going there to learn more of Earth."**_

_**'Earth' What is he talking about?**_

_**"I see. You are a curious person, you i-"**_

U~U~U

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

We woke up. That was the alarm. It is time to wake up. We did not get up. There were questions that are forming. What did we see? Who was that male? There were no answer no matter how we ask. There was no one for me to ask.

We continue what the rule is said. We dress. We brush. We wash. We went out. Nothingness. As we were entering the room to eat, someone stop us.

"111111, may we talk to you,"

It was 91821 once more. What does he want? He was looking...worry. For what?

"...why,"

"We...want to ask you about...some things."

"...very well."

Even though this is against the rule, I...feel that I should answer him. We went to a place where we are sure no one will disturb us. He seem scared to speak. Why?

"111111, did something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem odd from the time before."

"...We..are fine."

"Then what about the female that has made you different,"

'Different' I...am different. No. That shouldn't be possible. I-we are following what our  
Fathers say. We are following the rule. We are not different.

"Have you heard?"

We were confused. Was there something we did not hear?

"Our Holy Mother has told us if we see...this Aya, we must tell our Holy Mother and our Fathers."

"Why?"

"We do not know."

Our left eye is painful. It is being more painful than before.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"...We do not know. Right now, 111111, we are seeing that you are lost."

91821 left, leaving me standing. What does he mean I am lost? I know where I am. We are in our sanctuary where our Fathers and our Holy Mother care. _Aya._

U*U*U

**We can't see anything but there is something in the air that is unpleasant. There is a coldness that I feel. I could hear crying and screaming. My heart is beating hard. I don't know where anyone is.**

**"Ren!"**

**Someone was calling me. I look to see who. What I saw made me fear it. There was my friend covered in blood. So much red. So much.**

**"Dai!"**

**I ran to him. He was about to fall, but I caught him. I could feel the liquid seeping into me. What is happening?**

**"What happen, Dai,"**

**He laughed. "I...don't know," he breath, "and that is some...thing I don't like."**

**"Where is Nina?"**

**"It's no use. I'm going to..."**

**Wait. Dai began closing his eyes. No. No. No.**

**"D-,"**

U~U~U

I opened my eyes. Something woke me up. I look to see Aya. She look different once more. Her face has so many lines on them. Is she hurt? I thought about that male. He was in pain also. That male, something was going happen. I became scared of that something for her.

"Are you okay?" she said softly.

Her hand slowly reach to me and wipe away water from my face. Water? I touch my face to see that there are water in my eyes. I am doing the same thing Aya did.

"Shou, did something happen?"

"I...don't remember."

"S-"

"Aya!" I shouted.

I don't know why but I had to make sure she didn't disappear. She's hurt, the same as him. I don't remember anything. But she's here for me, I need to make sure she's alright. My hands stretched to her face, her neck, her arms, her hands.

"Aya, Aya, Aya," I said continually.

She look worry for me. "Shou, what's wrong?"

"Aya, are you still here? For me?"

"Shou..."

I look at her, seeing everything about her. Ever since the day I saw her, she became apart of my time. _I love him._ That time she was sad and I didn't want to be with her. But that male I saw, he somehow disappear. I somehow know it and that made me... feel sad.

"Shou, I will always be with you."

When she said that, I pulled her toward me to embrace her. In my arms, she seem so small and breakable. Tears continue to fall from my eyes. I want to be with her this time. Let me stay near her so that she won't disappear from me. That's all I want.

U*U*U

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I just had so much to do. I won't say anymore excuse except to warn you readers that updating everyday or week is beyond my work so I will update whenever I can. I thank you for always waiting. So how is this chapter. I kinda like it since Shou was uncertain now to get him to do something. Have fun ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

******_New_  
**I could feel myself crying as I think about what I have done. I laughed at this. How cruel.  
_******There is only one person I truly want to be with, but that person is cruel in his own way. The only thing I can think of is just to be with that person. Just being together.**_

* * *

"We came to this time by our Fathers and our Holy Mother's work. We came to have orderly time and follow the rule. This is what our Fathers and our Holy Mother has given us."

This was the time of learning. I tell the genin how we came to this time which is by the hands of our Fathers and our Holy Mother. That was what I have always been told and what I have always told the genins. But I am starting to question if that is how we came to. There were time when I... feel that there was a knowledge we didn't know. Will Aya know this knowledge? I look at the sign that tell us when our time is over. It is time.

"You can all go now."

The genins went out of the door as I walked out with them. I went to the liquid chamber to finish the rest of the mix. There were six people there. I know them, yet I don't know them. I went to my station to start setting the liquid in the plate and mix them. My eyes didn't hurt but it started showing me that something is wrong with the liquid. It doesn't look as it suppose to be. When I looked at it once more, it went back to how it was. How strange.

It was time to rest. Everyone went back to their chamber. I prepare for the next day but I will not sleep. Not yet, because she will come. I heard a noise from above and see that something open. Aya showed herself.

"Shou!" she said.

She came and embrace me and I did the same back. I looked at Aya. Nothing was strange with her. She isn't hurt. I'm glad.

"Tadaima."

I release her from my embrace to begin to start our time together. Without restriction, without anyone, but just us.

"What is 'tadaima', Aya?"

She sat on the bed. Her eye shine as she smiled at me.

"It means 'I'm back.' I'm back to you, Shou."

"I see...I'm glad you're back."

Aya laughed. "Are you ready to start our class, Shou?"

"Yes, I am."

U*U*U

"Hmmmm, I know."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know yet. But let's find out."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her. My eyes were looking into her eyes.

"Well, what do you see when you look into my eyes, Shou?"

I was confused but I answered her. "I see...your eyes."

She let go of my hands and step back. Her face looked sternly at me.

"I know that, Shou. But what color is my eyes, how do you see them?"

I stayed quiet.

"Colors are everywhere, Shou. They are what you see and say whether you like it or not."

"Like a color?"

"When I see you Shou, I see the color of a sad black. I don't like it. Your hair is soft and a beautiful silver. I like how it looks on you."

I touch my hair. A silver hair. Is that the "color" Aya see? She like them. I look at her hair but I see nothing different. I reach for her hair to touch them. It was soft like her body. It ran through my fingers like water.

"Do you... like my hair?"

"It soft just like you."

Aya ran out of my reach and began talking oddly. Her face was different also.

"W-w-what!? Me? Soft? N-not possible."

"Aya, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She jumped. "D-d-do something wrong? No, of course not!"

"Then what is wrong?"

She looked away from. "I-I'll tell you if you stop looking like that."

I was confuse. Am I looking at her oddly?

"Aya...?"

"Just stay there, Shou."

I stopped where I was and waited for what she is doing.

"Aya."

"It's just that...you said something nice. And when you looked worry...you look cute." she explained putting her hands over her face.

Even though I don't understand why she reacted like this, I was feeling more than glad at how she look right now.

"Aya."

"Y-yeah." her voice sounds different because of her hands.

I went over to her and pried her hands away from her face to mine.

"I...want to learn more about you and I want you to find more of me."

Her face was wide but then she smile slowly.

"M-me too, Shou."

U~U~U

_**"Ren..."**_

_**There was someone there. I can't see who they are but they sound familiar.**_  
_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Do you know who did this?"**_

_**"If I did, I would kill him."**_

_**The air turned dark.**_

_**"You don't know do you?"**_

_**"You know who did this, Cha."**_

_**"Ren, you are the one who betrayed us."**_

_**"What!? Explain this to me!"**_

_**The air was cold. I can't see. What is this? I look at my hand to see blood.**_

_**'Why? Why did you betray us?'**_

_**'Tell us and we will spare you.'**_

_**'You already hurt us enough.'**_

_**This blood in my hands...they are -**_

"Shou!"

I opened my eyes. My first thought was to look at my hands. There was nothing there. It was clear of blood.

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

I saw the person called Dai when I thought of the dream.

"It's alright, Shou, because I'll be here whenever you need me."

Aya wrapped her arms around my head and moved herself closer. I was shaking from it. The dream have shown themselves more and there was something about it that frighten me. I buried myself in Aya's neck, her warmthness, to save myself.

After a few more time, we separated. It was time to tell what I see in my dreams. This was a routine Aya has set for us when she found me in trouble of sleep. Our 153th lesson had taught me what a dream is and memories.

"What did you see?"

"It was about Dai once again. Someone else was there also."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I heard the name of Cha."

"Okay... Was there anything else?"

I hesitated to tell Aya about what happen next. I haven't learn what 'betrayed' is, but I somehow knew that it's a word I can't tell her.

"Shou, was there anything else?"

"...There was blood on Ren's hand."

"Then are you hurt?"

"I...am sure I'm fine."

She smiled softly. "That's good."

U*U*U

_Our soul will always be bind_  
_So that we could meet_  
_Again and again_  
_Newness will always come_  
_For us that meet_  
_To gain an eternally_

"Is that what a song is?"

"Yep! But..." Aya's face became thoughtful.

"You don't like the song?"

She shook her head. "It's just that the song doesn't seem complete when I found it."

"Complete?"

"Well...it say to gain an eternally...and that's it. It's sound funny to me."  
"Aya..."

"Mmmmm?"

"What is an eternally?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "Sorry, Shou. Eternally is similar to eternal which mean forever, which is a long time."

_Forever.A long time. Eternal._ It seem to be such a strong word.

"When the song said 'to gain an eternally,' it doesn't say what you can gain for a long time."

"I see."

Aya jumped out of the bed and spun around. "Let's try to finish the song, Shou."

I felt myself give her a disbelieving look. "Are we able to do something like that?"

She smiled widely. "Why not?"

U~U~U

"111111, you seem please on these times."

"W-we do?"

"You have changed. Are you not lost anymore?"

"Lost" I was lost when I couldn't be with Aya. Now that I could see her everytime, my inside burst with a warm feeling. I have learned much from Aya, letting me experience such a life with her.

"I...am not lost anymore. Thank you, 91821."

This time I could see how he look. He is a brown man with black eyes and a scar, not a line, on his nose. He had a surprise look on his face.

"Why are you thanking us?"

"Aya has told me that a thank is for the people that had helped you. It is for anyone."

"You found her?"

I smile. "No, she found me and she will always do so."

U*U*U

Where is Aya today? She hasn't arrived yet and that has already been for some time. I paced around the room, waiting for her to show. I can only wait as I don't know how to go back to Saisei. I look at the place where she usually come. Nothing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was time to wake up. I slowly open my eyes. I didn't raise as I was suppose to. I waited for Aya but she didn't come as she was suppose to. Aya...where are you?

I thought of the last time I saw her. She was still fine, safe. When she came, her eyes were shining. Excitement was what she explain it. Aya was excited because she has found something important for me. Did something happen to her when she found it? Aya...

U~U~U

**A/N: I like Aya in this story. She was soooo cute! I'm so glad that they are on good term now. But eh...it'll end T^T so have fun ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Time_**

_Please...I'm sorry...Just don't disappear again...please_

**_Don't let that person be alone...please. I have to go back...to be with him._**

* * *

"111111, your disorganization has increased lately. Why is that?"

I...was in our Holy Mother's room. Our Holy Mother was a female. Her hair was short. Its color was blue. _Beautiful blue._ Her eyes were silver...or is it gray? I still cannot tell. That was all I could say about our Holy Mother from what she has told me.

"..We were frustrated with something."

"What had made you angry, dear jounin?"

It has been five days since Aya did not visit. The feeling I was having made me frustrated. I can tell I was worried for her, but also within, anger. Aya was still somewhere in my chamber yet I can't see her. I could still remember her softness, her eyes, her laughter; I could remember everything but she has yet to come and be with me. I am waiting and searching.

Something would change once again. I do not know how I know this but I feel it. This change... will it let Aya find me again? I don't know,. but I want to be able to know where she is whether it is in this sanctuary or Saisei.

I look at our Holy Mother's eyes and answered her.

"I am not able to tell you, our Holy Mother."

U*U*U

_**Step. Step. Step.**_

_**I was walking toward a white light, hearing the dripping of water as I went along. I felt a disturbance toward where I was going. I could hear soft whispering, telling me words I can't understand.**_

_**…...death**_

_**….regret...**_

_**…..will...gone**_

_**…...know...em...**_

"Sho..."

_**I was almost toward the light. My heart was beating fast. I could touch it now...until I was pulled back. No! I can't go back. My head began to hurt. My left eye was bothering me so much.**_

_**"...erase his memories."**_

_**"...us everything."**_

_**"You are 111111. Never forget."**_

"Sho! Wake up!"

Everything disappear; the voices, the noise, the light. I was staring at the ceiling. Another of those dreams. Why am I having them? I noticed that my right hand was being press. Next to me was the person I have searched for. I disobeyed what my body was feeling, and embraced her fully.

"Woah!"

Her different scent filled me. Her body stopped the dream from entering. She's here. Aya is with me once more.

"Aya...I was scared that something happen to you."

"...I'm sorry for worrying you, Sho."

Aya pulled me closer to her. Her hands, her hair, her body, her voice; they were soft and warm. Were they suppose to be like that? I held her tightly, glad that I didn't lose her. Yet.

"Tadaima, Sho."

"...Welcome back, Aya."

U~U~U

I clutched his shirt tightly as if I depend on it. I'll stay with him for a few days before I go. I'll tell him what I can.

"Where were you these past times?" he asked.

We separated after the long hug. I was choosing whether to lie to him or don't tell him where I was. I don't want to tell him anything yet. I looked at Sho in the eyes, eyes that were alive and sad, and thought that I shouldn't lie to him. To Sho, I prefer not to lie since he is someone I don't want to hurt because of my words. He is my first most important person since the first time I met him.

I kissed Sho's knuckle and answered, "I went to find some materials for you."

He probably didn't register what I did and went ahead to ask.

"Why?"

I hesitated to answer him after all, what can I say to a man who doesn't even know some things that are considered simple. No...it's not that...I don't want to ruin my time with him. Not yet.

"Sho..."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay in your chamber for awhile, then I'll answer your question," I said.

He looked surprised but agreed happily. I smile back, happy to see him smile at me and be with him just a bit longer.

U*U*U

"Aya, what is love?"

I was staring, frozen, at the person who asked this question. Is he okay? Sho just asked me what love is. He was waiting for an answer and I was panicking inside. What do I say about this?

"W-why do you want to know?"

He looked at me with wide, curious eyes. I could feel myself turning red. He looked cute.

"I remember...when you were sleeping, you said that you love me."

"W-w-what!?"

"Lady said that love is a feeling that you show to whom you deem that what love is?"

I groaned softly. I said that when I was sleeping. My face is now fully red and hot now as I thought about what else I could have said to some people. I would like to curse Lady for that.

"Aya...am I important to you?" he asked.

Sho was near me waiting for an answer. I wonder how I will explain this feeling to him. I was getting fidgety. I can't believe Sho heard me say it but I want him to know.

"I'll show you what love is so close your eyes for me." I said.

He did and I did something that will make me hide my face for a little bit.

U~U~U

What did Aya want to show me for this feeling called love? I closed my eyes and waited for her to show me what it is. I sense her hands holding my face gently and the air she breath out. Her hair softly touching my face and then her lips slowly touching my own. It was a quick time but I felt Aya's touch in a different way...more different than before.

I looked at her, silently surprise by this. Through she turned her head, I could still see the change her face is making. It was red.

"Was...that love?"

She didn't respond. I quietly waited for her to tell me. Aya had done this for some time, thus I knew what to do. It made me feel oddly glad to see her be like this.

"What...I did was called a kiss."

I touched my lip. A kiss.

"Y-you said that you heard me say 'I-I love you' so... I wanted to show you... my love..." she answered softly at the end.

I... am precious to her. Aya love me. Before I knew what I am doing, I smiled at Aya to show her my happiness. She grew even more red and moved away from me. I didn't know what to make of it but I began to laugh at her...and me.

U*U*U

I was burning and blushing madly. I wanted to regret what I did but I couldn't. It felt nice to show him my feeling and see him smile at me like that...but then I really really want to regret it, even more when Sho started to laugh.

"W-what are you laughing about?"

Sho kept stuttering, trying to talk, but it was hard for him. I was annoyed at him but it was fading fast. Sho's laughter was deep and happy. If I think about it, I never heard him laugh freely before. I closed my eyes to remember this dear sound the best I can.

U~U~U

Is this how you feel to laugh for awhile? I couldn't breath properly and my body felt unstable. I looked at Aya to asked her about this oddness but she was sleeping. She was holding herself and her eyes were closed, her head sleeping on her legs. I touched my lips, remembering the kiss Aya given me. 'I wanted to show you... my love'

I sat near her and leaned next to her, allowing her very self to spread itself through me. I closed my eyes and whispered a 'Thank You' to her for everything.

U*U*U

The time spent with Sho is my most precious memory. Each and every day, I would wait for him to be done with his 'teaching' and spend time with him, teaching him what I know and learned. Each day, each hour, each minute, each second, it bring me closer and closer for Sho to be alone again. I become sick when I thought of him losing his mind again because of me.

I look at Sho's sleeping form, breathing in and out like a child. The first time I saw him, I knew he was different because he stared at me instead of ignoring me. When he was the one to become my sensei, I was happy to see him longer since I knew him. I became annoyed when he followed the rule the parents set up, but then he came for me when I gave up. It made me happy, really happy that he was the one to bring these feelings for me.

I stroked Sho's soft, silver hair and thought about how he thanked me. He thought that I was sleeping and probably used that chance to quietly say what he wanted. I smiled softly as I let sleep come. Sho is someone I love because he is a clumsy and awkward person but I could tell, he care about me because I let him experience what he lost. I took his hand and softly squeezed it, praying that he will be able to move on when I'm gone.

U~U~U

**A/N: This kinda brought me to tears. Aya is foreseeing her disapperance. T T I'm so sorry Aya, Sho. Be strong cause not everything will be bad...I think. Have fun ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Gone_**  
_I am a weak person. I am no God, no Leader, no Hero; I am nothing more than a person who run and hide._  
**_Everyone was weak and scared but maybe if there was a chance, we'll learn to rebuild ourselves. After all, its alright to run and hide because we all learn._**

* * *

What woke me up was the emptiness that I felt next to me, not the alarm. I thought that Aya might have woken up earlier than me but I learned that she like to sleep plentiful. I raised myself to see if she was around the chamber. There was nothing. Did she go somewhere?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was time to go back to my daily routine. Once again, I looked around the room to see if she was here. There was still nothing. Maybe she will be back later on the day. I prepared myself for the day. I went to the closet to take out my white uniform and began dressing. I went to the utility to the cleansing room to brush and wash myself. As I did this, I thought of how Aya always seem to turned red and angrily said I don't have to learn anything about the cleansing room. After I have finished, I looked around my chamber once more to see if Aya might be here. I thought of how she might be going back to Saisei. Did she leave me? If so, why? Did I do something to make her go?

U*U*U

"Sensei?"

"Y-yes?" I kept being distracted by Aya's disappearance, resulting the inability to teach anything.

The genins were looking at me questioningly.

"Is anything wrong?" one of them asked.

"No...nothing is wrong," I said.

Another raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Sensei, what is this word you use called 'I'?"

'I' My sense of self. That was one of the first thing Aya has teach me. I am myself.

"The word 'I' is the sense of having a sense of self. It is creating the person you are."

The genins would have asked for more out of wanting to know but the alarm rang. It was time to end the learning. The genins and I headed out the door, going to our different destination. I went to the liquid chamber and began working; mixing, stirring, and pouring the liquid in their respective place.

U~U~U

"Shou"

I was surprise to see her, to hear her when I have thought she went away before me. She looked different than before. Her bright, golden hair was set down unlike before. I could see it reached down to her legs. Her regular white uniform was in something more open where I could see her leg. Her clothing was such a bright blue like her eyes I thought of the sky she talked so much about.

"So how do I look," she asked, turning around.

"...where were you?"

She stopped turning around and her smile was gone.

"I...went back to Saisei to get something."

**I went back to Saisei.**

I felt cold suddenly as my thought was right. Aya returned to Saisei. She left me. Aya left me to return to Saisei. I felt anger coming. I couldn't like how I was reacting but it came.

"Shou?"

"Why...why didn't you say you were leaving," I shouted. "Is it because of me? Did I say anything that hurt you? Why couldn't I come with you?"

"No...it wasn't of anything you said." she said.

"Then why did you leave?"

Her blue eyes looked at mine with an emotion I could not define.

"I didn't leave you." She came toward me. "I will, especially want to stay with forever, Shou."

She was close enough for me to touch her. Today, everything about her was different. Her scent, her voice, her emotion, everything. Something about her brought me to wrapped my arms around her, feeling her warmth.

"Can I hold your words, Aya?" I whispered.

I felt her arms around me, her small body embracing everything.

"Even if I was to be gone from you, Shou, I will always be with you forever and eternally because I love you."

Her head moved slightly as if she doesn't want me to see her face. I closed my eyes and smile at her words. I didn't want to be without Aya anymore. I want her near me every day and every is the most precious person to me. I love Aya.

U*U*U

'Nice' was a word that fit how she has looked. Aya looked nice with her long hair framing her face and body, her dress floating nicely when she move, her scent filling me, and her voice allowing me to know she was there.

Three days was the time I spent with her. Her presence seem softer, her gaze at me nice. She was always happy to see me come back, welcoming me, laughing with me, teaching me. I thought this time I wouldn't lose her because she was at my side, returned. I didn't want her to be gone again because I knew I couldn't survive. Each moment with her, the love I felt grew. With everything I have, I love Aya.

U~U~U

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was time to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my left eye. It was strange for it to be hurting, but I didn't pay attention to it. I looked at Aya sleeping next to me with a smile. She was probably tired from the day before. I quietly went to prepare for the day for my parents and for Aya.

_-"Shou, if I were to be gone, what would you do?"_

_"You won't be gone. You'll be with me for eternally."_

_Aya laughed with happiness. "I will be with you for eternally. But..." she looked at me seriously. "...what would you do if you were to disappear?"_

_"I...do not know. I cannot see you be gone from me. It would be strange to not see you, to not hear you, to not touch you."_

_Her head rested on my shoulder, her breathing soft and slow._

_"Let's keep our conditions going."_

_"Why?"_

_"I...just want to make sure that you'll be fine if anything happen."_

_"...It has been awhile since you state a condition."_

_"Yeah...it has."_

_"What condition do you have for me, Aya?"_

_"This is my last and final condition for you. # 0: No matter what has happen to me, live and do what you believe in, Sho."-_

The genins has asked me more for my knowledge of the strange words I know. They were amazed by what they were learning. Aya will probably laugh with joy when I tell her. The door slid open and I entered my chamber. The moment I step in the chamber, I felt something was wrong.

It was quiet and the air was cold. Like before. I saw that Aya was still sleeping on the bed. _No._ She must have been very tired. _No, no._ I went to wake her up. Just _like Dai._ My left hand was shaking. I couldn't hear her breathing. Her chest wasn't moving. Her body was cold. Aya felt...empty.

Deep inside me, I knew what happen. I have seen it before and now I'm seeing it again to my most precious person. Everything I love from her is gone, forever. Aya has died.

U*U*U

**A/N: I am on the verge of tears. *Whacking the table* I totally love Aya. She's carefree, nice, and...so much more. Readers, I am apologizing for Shou and you for the death of Aya, but dont forget to blame the person who caused it. (Not me, I just write) Have fun ^^ Let's hope Shou will be alright.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Empty  
**The moment you lost everything, the moment when you know its gone, you slowly break inside and become the very image of sadness.  
**I love many things and because I love many things, I don't want to lose it. But if I have to choose which one to protect, it'll be the person who will be with me forever in my heart.**_

* * *

**_Drip...Drip...Drip._**

**That was the sound of water dripping around me. I couldn't see it but I could hear it. The repetition of the water sound like tears to me, sounding out the emotion it was feeling. There were shadows flickering from my sight in and out, scared yet curious.**

**I began walking straight, without any destination. There was emptiness for me. There was nothingness for me. I was without anything without anyone. Why?**

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

**The sound of water dripping began to fall faster. It began fast enough for me to hear voices. Voices that I do not recognize and voices that I prefer not to hear.**

**"...friends..."**

**"...are...family..."**

**"...er"**

**"Giv..."**

**"Where..."**

**"...l...come..."**

**These meaningless voice continue on as I continue on to walk to an empty destination.**

**"...hurt..."**

**"...no...Dai..."**

**"...be...again..."**

**"...gi...e...you.."**

**"...hate..."**

**"...betray...everyone..."**

**"...disappear...our sight..."**

**The clearness change to redness. Water to blood. There was blood but I didn't care. There was blood on me but I didn't care. Something has happen but I didn't care. I was nothing more than this place that kept making the sound of dripping.**

**"Shou..."**

**I ignored the voices that I have heard.**

**"Thank you..."**

**I quickened my pace. There was no need to pay attention anymore.**

**"I love you..."**

**Everything became dark. The sound of water dripping stop, the voices stop, there was no sound anymore.**

U*U*U

I open my eyes and stare above the ceiling that showed nothing. The alarm was beeping but for now I'll ignore it. Another dream. Another day. With a sigh, I began the routine that has been set up for me since the moment I could breath.

After I was done, I went to my bed and sat next to Aya who continue to sleep. Her sleeping face was peaceful and beautiful. She would look nice blushing if she heard that. I kissed the top of her hair and told her I'll be back.

U~U~U

"111111"

Father Asura called to me when I was done with my liquid job. Father Asura is the only person who seem different from my other Fathers. The difference is his non-existent hair.

"Yes, Father Asura"

"Why have you arrived late for your teaching? Your disorganization has become too much for us to bear."

Father Asura was the person to fear if you have done something wrong. It has been instilled in us to be wary of him. I was wary of him but I was not fearful of him. My parents do not need to know of Aya. I did something that everyone would not have thought of doing. I lied to our Fathers and our Holy Mother. **Tell us everything. There will be no false words.**

"I could not get enough sleep. I am very tired."

"Oh...then may I ask you why you have been teaching the genins odd things such as the 'sense of self'?"

My heart beats faster. If Father Asura knew, then everyone else did also. There was no 'sense of self' in this sanctuary. I knew this, but I wanted to let the genins know it.

"There was no reason, Father Asura, except to let the genins know that they have a sense of self instead of being one."

_BAM!_

My neck was held in Father Asura's hand. I was against the wall and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"111111, never forget who you are in this sanctuary. Everyone in this sanctuary exist because of us. Each one of you are united. Do not think of yourself as different from each other."

_THUD!_

Father Asura let go of my neck and I tried to breath correctly.

"Do not be like childa or disorganize, 111111. Our Holy Mother and us are worry about you."

Father Asura left after leaving that final word to me. Worry about me? They are worry about me but I'm sure they are worry about something that involves me. I quickly stood and went back to my chamber where Aya is waiting. I hope she is awake.

U*U*U

Her hands were still cold no matter how much I try to warm it with my own. If only there was a way, the maybe she would wake up. I kissed the top of her head and held her body closer to me.

"Wake up soon, Aya, so that I could tell you everything I'm feeling."

U~U~U

"Aya, wake up soon because I'll be back."

I went out of the cold chamber and continue on waiting for Aya to wake up. I'll wait even if the possibility of her waking is small. Aya is alive, merely sleeping. If she wake, I want to be there for her as much as possible as to not lose that preciousness.

U*U*U

"111111, our Fathers and our Holy Mother are not please with how you have been acting."

I was in the food area with 91821. We have somehow stayed together and talked from time to time.

"I know."

"What have you been to doing to cause this?"

"Father Asura came to talk to me..." 91821 became scared. "...because of my disorganization and of my teaching to the genins."

"Then you should stop as soon as possible, 111111. Words are spreading that the ANBU has taken action against Aya to assure she is organize." he said quietly.

**The ANBU has taken action against Aya assure she is organize.** _Everything about Aya has disappear._ The wound that Aya has sustained, the blood that flow against her skin, the anger that I saw... all those pains inflicted on her were cause by my parents and the ANBU.

_CLATTER!_

"Wait! Where are you going?" 91821 yelled.

_This is my last and final condition for you. # 0: No matter what has happen to me, live and do what you believe in, Shou._ No...I can't do that. You kept coming for me, always at my side so why say that? I'm sure you'll wake up again since your body is still here. I just have to wait.

_BOOM!_

What was that? I heard it before when Dai died but what was it? I went even faster to my chamber. There was a bright light and something warm, very warm that it hurt. The color yellow and red came out of my chamber. GO! I moved toward the chamber, the image of Aya in there, unable to do anything, panicked me.

"AYA!"

"Hold him down!"

I felt arms around me, holding me down. No. No. No. Nononononononono. Aya is still in there. Her body is resting in there. I have to go get her.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"501, we need the liquid!"

"Let me go in there!"

All of a sudden, my mind stopped. I couldn't yell, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was go into that darkness. How useless of me.

U~U~U

"Did you hear? That Demon was controlling one of our own."

"It was a good thing her controlling lost control."

"Our Fathers and our Holy Mother are doing what they can for the Demon to be fine."

"For them, it is better if the Demon didn't come back."

How annoying. They don't even know what they're talking about. All these people are practically dead already just like me. I was standing in the black, empty room that was once my room. Everything was gone, Aya, our memories, and my hope to go back to her side.

I fell to my knees, crying angrily at those damn parents, those brainless dead, and my pitiful self. Everything that I had once, is now empty without anything to fill it again.

Aya...I'm sorry.

U*U*U

**A/N: I am a very, very cruel person. Shou know that Aya died but chose not to accept it, seeing it as sleeping. He continue talking to her and trying to warm her, believeing that she will wake up. It's sad but to plummet my fame, I'm not crying for him. Plus there was also the fact that I made her body disappear when the explosion came. Shou is undergoing some change in his mind so, ****ome things he have forgotten are coming back so that means less restriction for me to let him have a say. Have fun and continue on. ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

******_Dreams_  
**_It hurts...so much that I feel like tearing my entire self. I'm so tired by this, so tired by this confusion, this rage, and this fear. When I try to stop everything, it just feels like I'm falling deeper instead._

* * *

In a room of its former occupant, one person was trying to memorize every detail from the floor to the ceiling. He could see the soft and vibrant colors of the room; fading multi-color walls, a gray and blue swirl floor, the fiery-colored desks and chairs, and the white mattress with its soft yellow stripes pillows. This person took everything in with his own eyes.

"Lady will need to see you soon so you might as well hurry up."

The person who said this was Na, a brown-haired man and the right hand man of Saisei. Na watched that person absorbing every part of the room as if looking for a sign. He sighed as he remembered certain pasts and believed that whatever happen will end badly.

"Will I know what happened to her and why?"

"Maybe."

The person in the room looked around the room once more before slowly moving away to meet Lady.

"Everything will turn out alright, One." Na said.

One, a silver-haired and black eyes man, stopped moving for five seconds before nodding.

U*U*U

One went to a door that has the color of white, gold, and red painted. He went in to see a dark-haired woman who was taking care of a small budding plant. One observed the woman and the area around her. The woman has red hair with brown streak. Her eyes were dark with knowledge. This woman here is the leader and founder of Saisei. The name she has chosen to be called is Lady.

"Nice'cha seen ya , Shou." she said without looking up.

He twitched slightly.

"The only one who could call me that is Aya." he said coldly.

Lady smiled slightly before turning serious. She stopped watering the plant and set the watering can down. She then face One with eyes of pity.

"How are you feeling?"

One didn't change his expression but inside he is in turmoil. Bits and pieces of dreams came to him. He remembered certain things about Saisei and knew that he had once been apart of it. It was during that time, they came to bring him to Saisei.

U~U~U

_Seven Days Ago_

"111111, are you alright," 91821 asked.

91821 is a male with a scar. How he gotten it is a mystery as he had it since the day he was given breath. A male who has always followed the rules his Father and his Holy Mother has set with every others. If one were to describe him before his conversation with 111111, he is a blank person who has no self just like the rest. But now, he breaking away from the chains and becoming a friend.

111111 looked at him with blank, empty eyes and didn't respond to him. He continued to stand at the doorway of his charred room. In his mind he was thinking about the last time he saw Aya, the last time he talked to her, the last time he heard Aya's voice. 111111 is experiencing the sense of dread, that dread he had experienced in his dreams.

"91821..."

"W-what is it?"

"Who am I? Who are we?"

"What?"

111111 kept asking the same question again and again, losing himself in despair. 91821 didn't know what to do except watch, watch this male ruin himself. A single thought form in 91821 as he stood next to 111111, not knowing what to do. _I have to help him._

U*U*U

"111111, this will be your new chamber. I hope that you will be fine here."

"...Thank you, our Holy Mother. We will be fine."

Our Holy Mother smiled slightly as she thought about his response that was unlike before. She was extremely pleased that he went back to the united terms instead of those disunited words. It was a wise choice to retrieve childa's body despite her unmistakable death.

"Dear jounin, if anything has been disorganized, never forget that we are here to make everything normal."

He responded affirmatively and our Holy Mother left him in his new chamber. 111111 went inside the chamber and examined it. It was the same as every other chamber for everyone; the white walls, the white sink, the white bed, the white room. The chamber was cold and empty like before and 111111 ignored it, setting down on the mattress. Sleep clung to him and slowly he began to go into his deepest conscious.

**_~...nected we all are...continuing our meeting~_**

**_Sitting at the edge of the rail were two males. One of the males was black-haired and grinning. The other male was white-haired and merely observing the activities around him._**

**_"What are you doing, Dai?"_**

**_"Can't you tell?"_**

**_"If we did, we wouldn't have asked."_**

**_Dai laughed. "What I'm doing called singing. I found it in one of the books and thought why not try it since it sound like fun."_**

**_Ren looked skeptical. "That sounds useless. You should read better books that contend knowledge outside of the sanctuary."_**

**_Dai grinned broadly. "Ren...this is why I believed you been with the Fathers too much. You try to live up to the rule's standard."_**

**_Ren didn't respond. He knew in a way that Dai was right. He feared his Fathers for what will happen when they discovered this heard words spread around of not existing as the cruelest punishment and he preferred to continue breathing in this world._**

**_"I bet it would be nice if we could express ourselves with everyone instead of hiding it."_**

**_Ren frowned at such a thought. Expressing themselves...he see no point in such things. He had seen and learned that expressing oneself causes pain. During his time at Saisei, he had learned that his Fathers and his Holy Mother protected them with their united terms._**

**_"Saisei is a place that shouldn't have existed," he thought to himself._**

U~U~U

"What does this sanctuary mean to you?"

91821 looked at 111111 in surprise. It now became a routine for these two to be seen conversing in the food room. Sometimes they would say nothing, sometimes they would ask questions, sometimes they would tell something, other time they would think of things that should have been impossible in the sanctuary.

"It...is the place our Fathers and our Holy Mother has given us."

111111 frowned. It wasn't an answer he was looking for but it was the best that 91821 could answered. He thought about his Fathers and his Holy Mother. They were different. They had something that everyone else was not allowed to have.

"This place...this sanctuary...its existence is cold," 111111 thought.

U*U*U

_**"Oi! Omai!"**_

_**A black-haired male was running toward a white-haired male. The white-haired male ignored him, looking for a way out of this strange place where he was currently in. This male was scared of where he was. All he could registered was that he shouldn't be in this place, wherever it is. This is a disorganization. The black-haired male who was running after the white-haired male and tackle him. The white-haired man was on the floor, gasping for breath.**_

_**"We called you! You should answer when you are called. We're pretty sure Fathers and Holy Mother taught us that."**_

_**"W-where are we?"**_

_**"We do not know but there were others who came toward us. You went out of the room before we could hear what they say."**_

_**Step. Step. Step.**_

_**Both of these males heard footsteps and looked up to see a brown-haired female. The first thing they notice about her was her clothing. It wasn't all-white clothing but multicolor.**_

_**"Hajimemashite, are you 152920 and 111111?" she asked.**_

_**"Who are you?" the black-haired male, 152920, asked.**_

_**"I was once 18914, but I'd like it if you could call me Nina. I'll be your friend."**_

U~U~U

Metals, steels, cotton, fabrics, skin, heart, blue, red, liquid, solid, and so many more... Information kept appearing before him. These informations...so many of them that his head was hurting. It made him disorganization and impatient. His eyes were seeing things that were once not there and hearing things that should not exist. His body was agitated, needing the feel to move.

Due to his behavior, 111111 was forced to occupied one of the deepest room in the sanctuary where every part of your senses are lost.

"This room is white...very white. It's big also, so big I can't see the end...or can I?" he thought, "Nothing...nothing...Empty. This room is empty and has nothing. Have them...bed - comfy ones, desk - desk, good idea. Colors...so white...it hurts...hurts my eyes..."

111111 kept this obsessive thinking, trying to relieve what his mind is giving him. The room he was in made him lost and even more lost. The more minutes he spent in there, the more he withdrew himself.

_**He was cradling himself, comforting the best he could. It was dark, cold, and lonely. Where was he? Why was he here? He doesn't want to be here. It was scary with no one here. Seconds passed, minutes passed, weeks, months, years...the time passes so fast and he was still alone. Isn't anyone coming for him?**_

_**"Don't cry...don't cry," a voice softly spoke out.**_

_**He flinched away from the warmth scared that it'll be taken away from him. He didn't also want to look up at who it was. A small hand was patting his head back and forth, back and forth in a soothing rhythm lulling him to sleep.**_

_**"Who is this?" he thought sleepily.**_

_**"Gomen, Shou..."**_

U*U*U

Three Days Later

"...You could say that I am confused, Lady," he replied.

Lady was curious since he been into the White Room, there were bound to be effects. She hoped that it wasn't anything related to Saisei in any way.

"...About what?"

One closed his eyes and breathed slowly as if to remember this moment. He thought about the trust she once said to him. One thought about Saisei and he thought about the sanctuary. They were both dominant in this place where they control others and despite the difference he had seen and remembered, they were also similar.

One opened his eyes and look upward with a daze face.

"About these places and myself."

U~U~U

**A/N: I was happy I was on the roll for this story T T It kinda break my heart seeing Shou alone. Oh and look two new numbers people. This chapter is mostly a dream chapter where Shou "regain" his memories...plus the fact that he temporarily loses his mind. (Don't be mad! Everyone does this once and awhile.) The part I like was when Shou was in Aya's room...please have fun and thank you ^^**

**Hajimemashite - nice to meet you**

**Omai - informal you**

**Gomen - sorry **


	19. Chapter 19

******_Meeting_  
**_New faces, new knowledge, different places, different words, they all lead to something. These things, this something...it is frightening what they could do or create._

* * *

I was in a place where plants are grown. In a spacious place, many were growing; the grass, the trees, the flowers, the fruits, and the vegetables. The lights were shining brightly, warming these plants and allowing them to grow on their own pace.

"Would you like to see Bright's gardens?"  
A small female was standing near me with wide eyes. Her head was looking at me sideway. I stared at her as I have never seen a female this small before.

"You knew Aya?" I asked her.

Her head straightened itself and she gave me a smile.

"No...don't know her."

I was confused by her replied. If she does not know her, then why did she asked about her gardens?

"Isn't it amusing how we could change our name that easily, 111111, One..." her voice became quiet and her hands covered her mouth slightly. "...Ren"

I quickly moved away from the female. How did she know? Only Aya knew about Ren and she hasn't said if Ren was me or not. What he did...even though I have seen him and remembered him, I can't be him.

The female laughed with amusement and was leaving when she turned to look at me.

"Bright was always crying and smiling because of one person and because of that one person she tried to protect him. Her garden is the only one with a lime tree."

Finished with what she wanted to say, the female left and I was alone frightened by what she might know. From Ren...I could remember his dislike of Saisei, his first meeting with Dai and Nina, his knowledge from Saisei, and those memories. I applied pressure to my hand, thinking who Ren is. I could only think it was not me.

U*U*U

"One, yer vont ter sked wit others?"  
(One, you want to meet the others?)

I frowned slightly trying to decipher her words. It has been six days since I stayed in Saisei, leaving only to be organized for my Fathers and my Holy Mother not to become angry. 'Others' I have yet to see anymore people beside the female from the gardens. Is that what Lady is asking? If I want to see the others?

"Yes...I suppose."

"Shine fer ya, One. Yer done skit vell langing with me."  
(Good for you, One. You did well understanding me.)

Lady went out of her chamber and I followed her to another part of Saisei I have not seen yet. The ground wasn't hard, but soft. The walls weren't smooth but it had little roughness to it. There were more colors here than there were from where I had come from and from the sanctuary.

"Set yerself and squat. I'll be pok'in others ter meetcha."  
(Wait here. I'll get the others to meet you.)

The moment she left, the small female appeared. She was wearing a white dress that seem to look similar to Aya's. I felt myself become wary of her.

"Did you go to Bright's garden?"

"..."

"The tree didn't produce any lime yet, but it'll surely be yummy. It'll grow to be bad at first but if you add the right things, it'll be good."

I was impatient at what she wanted to say. I do not know her reason for telling me these things especially when I do not know her.

"...sweet-sme-"

"What...do you want to say to me?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to say to you."

I waited for her to say more but she stopped. After some time, her head turned toward a direction.

"It look like its time to leave," she said, then coming toward me, "Bright was happy to meet you."

With just those words, she left once more and it made me feel odd to hear another person say something about Aya, something that isn't bad. I heard voices coming from where Lady went and the opposite from where the female went.

"So we're meeting a new person?"

"He better be interesting."

"Down ya horses. Rope 'im 'round so 'ell learnt."  
(Calm down. Show him around so he'll learn.)

There were three other people with Lady. The first people was a white-haired male with green eyes. A white-haired similar to me. The second people was a purple-haired female with brown eyes. The third people was a red-haired female and her eyes were also red.

"All'er, tis it One. One, meet King, Sweetie, 'nd Heart.'  
(Everyone, this is One. One, meet King, Sweetie, and Love.)

I watched them, waiting to see what they would say or do. They also watched me. There were more people aside from those I met. Did Aya know these people?

"Why do I have to meet this guy, Lady?" the white-haired male said.

"Blank space dez moment I camped 'nd took dez best."  
(The room was empty the moment I came and I took the best (closest))

The purple-haired female laughed. She laughed loud similar to Aya but also not similar to Aya. There was an odd pain in my heart thinking about Aya. Why?

"Is this the infamous guy that Bright was always seeing?" she asked.

"Yep zat's 'im"  
(Yep, that's him.)

She walked toward me and bend her body forward. Her brown eyes moved up and down, looking at me. The way she look at me wasn't very pleasing.

"This guy's handsome. That girl made a good pick," she said, smiling, "I'm Sweetie. Let's be acquaintance."

She held out her left hand to me. Is this what they called a 'handshake?' _A handshake can mean a lot of things. The meaning for the handshake depends on the person who want the handshake and the person who return the handshake because they're the one who decides what it mean._ If I return this female's handshake, will there be a change, Aya? Should I return it to know what this female want?

"What? Is my hand dirty?" she asked, withdrawing her hand and looking at it.

"He must still be dumb. That **girl** did hang out with this guy."

The way the white-haired man talk...it made me angry. My body tensed itself as if preparing for something. He continued saying things, things that I unconsciously understood but prefer not to acknowledge it.

"King, enough," Lady stopped him, "One, sorry about this."

I do not know what she is apologizing for but my mind told me to not accept it. If I do, I will be acknowledging the things he said. I couldn't do that.

"Where are you going?"

I paused on getting away from them. Did Aya know these people? How did she feel about them? Was she hurt here similar as before? My hands began to hurt as I applied pressure to them. If only I knew...

"I...am going somewhere. Your help was thanked, Lady. Seeing others was fine."

Another voice spoke. It was probably the third people.

"Is he just going to cause trouble just like that _**Demon**_, Lady? I seriously don't understand why you keep them."

I quicken myself to get away. What is happening? Why is that name here also? Those people... they are saying the same thing as the people from the sanctuary. Lady knew. She knew that Aya was being called by something like that. Why didn't she stop them? Why didn't Aya say anything?

I stopped walking and a sudden realization coming to me. She knew that even if she say anything, even if she try to stop them, it won't end because no one could help, no one would do anything; Lady, Na, my Fathers, my Holy Mother, or even...me. My left eye once more began to hurt as if it knew how I felt, as if it understands.

U~U~U

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to come but it did. My feeling are kinda mix for this one... anyway the small female, interesting isn't she. To put it bluntly, I have no idea who she is or who she'll be and this is the truth but the other three people, you can probably guess by their hair color and eyes. **

**Aya...she also suffered from Saisei and Shou find out some part of Aya's time in Saisei. Oh and the lime tree is a symbol of healing power, positive energy, romantic and secret love. Hope this chapter was good. Have fun ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

******Changes  
**_What is the difference from different? What is the same from same? Nothing and plenty. What it is and what it become...I see it and become affected._

* * *

In my hand, I was holding a green, circular fruit. I could see the color of it. I could smell its sharp scent. I could hear the sound its tree make. I could taste its liquid. I could feel the smoothness. In my hand, I was holding a lime. A lime that Aya grew in her garden. The lime tree was brown and green. The leaves turned into a lighter green when I go under them. The flowers that I see turned into the limes that I now hold.

"It finally grew, Bright's lime tree. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The small female was here, standing near Aya's garden. She was a strange person, speaking to me and asking me. There were times when she tell me about Aya and there were times when she tell me what Aya has created.

"How do you know so much about her, even though you denied it?"

Her face changed its emotion. It went from a smile to a frown. Why? The small female didn't answer and went away.

U*U*U

_Our soul will always be bind_

**_That voice...she's back._**

_So that we could meet_

_**Where is she? I want to see her. I want to speak to her. I want to hold her.**_

_Again and again_

_**I was running, running on the grass. The ceiling was blue, a clear and bright blue like the sky.**_

_Newness will always come_

_**Her voice is near now. I could see the lime tree that she planted. It had grown to be big and beautiful.**_

_For us that meet_

_**I couldn't breath after stopping near the Aya's lime tree, but I will not rest. Aya is here.**_

_To gain an eternally_

**_"Aya! You're back!"_**

**_Then everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. There wasn't any sound. Aya disappear once more. Against the lime tree, I sat there, believing that I can hear Aya's voice again...please._**

"..please.." I whispered.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm was ringing. I wasn't at that place where Aya could be. Even in a dream, I couldn't be with her. In my hand, I held a green fruit.

U~U~U

"111111, you seem to be restless."

"Are...we?"

91821 looked at us oddly. We know the reason. '**I**' am not there but '**we**' are. '**We**' are here for the sanctuary as '**I**' am here for Saisei. 'I' knew that if 'we' continue to become disorganize, there would be consequence to '**me**.'

"You continue to look back when there is nothing behind us. You touch things as if they were of importance when they have been there before. You seem to be in a hurry also when you shouldn't."

We sighed, "We have been restless as you said."

"Why have you been this restless?"

"We...do not know," Only I do, but even '**I**' can only guess why '**we**' are restless.

"111111, if...if you need us for anything, we will be there."

Aya's voice came to 'my' mind. _Friends are not only people who understand you, but they are the one who are willing to help you and be with you._ 91821 was willing to help 'us' and 'me.' This person is a friend, our/my friend.

"Thank you..."

U*U*U

The lime tree grew once more and it was beautiful. The trunk of the tree was wide and thick with its many branches carrying the leaves, flowers, buds, and limes. The people of Saisei has been using the limes for something. Sweetie has told me they were making juices, a type of liquid that is good to drink.

"You're really weird, One."

"Am I?"

"Well yeah! Not just you but Bright also. Both of you continue to stay at two places when usually everyone else would choose only one."

"Isn't Saisei and the sanctuary the same?"

Sweetie made a surprise and confuse face.

"No, it shouldn't. That place isn't the same as Saisei because this place give us our freedom, One."

_Saisei is a place that shouldn't have existed/This place...this sanctuary...its existence is cold._

They're similar in their own way. What is their existence for? The sanctuary leaders are my Fathers and my Holy Mother. The Saisei leader is Lady. The people in the sanctuary live by their rule. The people in Saisei live however they want. The structure of each are different from their colors, rooms, and materials. The only thing that makes the sanctuary and Saisei similar are probably their way of thinking and the people.

U~U~U

_We have different things and ideas of what to protect._

"One, what are you doing!?"

I didn't answer but continued to throw objects, to break objects, to shout at them, just anything to get rid of this anger, this sadness, this...this desperation for it not to be real.

"Someone, calm him down!"

Someone wrapped themselves around me, but I struggled and hit him. I need them to be hurt, just like they hurt her.

_What I have done is to protect the ones I love and the place they love._

"Nothing here is true! We are nothing more than foolish fools who think of themselves!"

"Get the sleeper ready!"

_I am scared and still am, but I wanted to help._

"I got him!"

"Everything here is a lie! We are cruel!" I yelled out, struggling against the harsh grip of someone. Again, I'm being held without being able to do anything. I knew what will happen next.

_I am probably being mean for doing this but I hope you will be happy._

A sharp pain went to my neck and my eyes was growing heavy. This was similar to when Aya was being engulfed by that very, very warm yellow and red heat. Why Aya? Why couldn't you tell me for me to help you?

_Don't be angry with yourself and do what you believe in because I will always be with you even when I go back to Death._

U*U*U

**A/N: I figure out who the small female will be. I only figure it out after I went to Naruto wiki and thought who it should be. I am so glad that Shou like the lime tree and that he's spending time with it through I guess that's going too far. **

**So...Shou is acting up once more and he's being put to sleep again, this time by Saisei people. I wonder why. Have fun ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

******_Find_  
**_Things are better left if they are hidden rather than when they are reveal. If only that could continue for me I would be in a peaceful oblivion forever dreaming about what I didn't do._

* * *

_Five Days Ago_  
In Bright's room, One was stood in in front of the door for a long time. In his hand was a white, dirt-covered book and a flower called heliotrope. One found the book beneath the growing heliotrope near the root of the lime tree. In front of the cover, it read For Shou to know.

One was thinking of reasons why Bright would hide this book and what she would say in the book. He slowly set himself down on the floor and carefully open to the first page. One began reading Bright's words.

_Shou, how are you? You're still using your "sense of self?" I hope so. It will mean that you'll be able to take the feeling of shock. Shock: a type of feeling that you would have when something surprising or sad happen. You might be angry, sad, or loss later on but I will continue to tell you the truth no matter how painful it might be._

_It took awhile for me to find what I need to tell you since they hid them well. The sanctuary and Saisei has worked together in exchanging life. The sanctuary choose certain people to bring to life once again for their home to survive. If there were anyone who has more knowledge than another, Saisei will bring that person to them and let those chosen people learn more of life._

_Even though they work together, these two homes dislike each other and would sometime would hurt each other. The way they hurt themselves and exchange life is sad, Shou. Those who came back would once again go back to death. Death: it is a scary thing because if anything bad happen to you, you'll go to sleep and never wake up again._

One thought of himself and everyone from both the sanctuary and Saisei. What Bright has written was an information that One could not understand nor could Bright herself because the idea of life and death are impossible to grasp by anyone, even the leaders who created the system of bring back the dead.

U*U*U

_Four Days Ago_

_…...you are._

_There were records written down when something different happen. 111111 came to Saisei because of his organization, not his knowledge. I don't know why they change this but they chose 111111 and he came to Saisei. They chose his name as Ren. Ren is 111111 and 111111 is Ren. That is an undeniable information._

_When you began dreaming, I was worried and wondering how you knew some of the knowledge when I didn't tell you. The moment you mentioned Cha, I knew that name because she was once a part of Lady's soldier. She is now gone. At times, you yell out, crying for forgiveness whenever you slept that I wanted to find out what was hurting you. I'm sorry for doing this to you. But what you did, what Ren did was truly unforgiving. Unforgiving: it does not matter how much you apologize, it does not matter what you do because it can't change what you did to your most precious friends._

His hand shook the moment he read her words. One couldn't process what Bright was saying, no...One **didn't** want to process what Bright was saying. His heart beat fast and hard against his chest. His left eye, that always hurt everytime something emotional happen, burns and tears began overflowing for almost no reason.

_THUMP_

Bright's book was now on the floor, lying there innocently as if it hold nothing. What One was holding, gripping onto was his head. Denial was coming forward. Ren and he cannot be the same person. They are different. He thought this over and over and over.

Ren was someone who didn't allow his feeling to come and followed what his Fathers and his Holy Mother said. He stayed at Saisei to cease its existence and go back to being organize. Ren chose the sanctuary.

One was someone who learn and slowing allow his feeling to come but he continued to stay at both places; the sanctuary and Saisei. He know what he is doing. He does not know what he is doing. Who should he choose?

He doesn't know. Realizing this, 111111's pain stopped suddenly like the tick-tock sound of a clock frozen in time. He remembered the small female's words. _**Isn't it amusing how we could change our name that easily, 111111, One, ...Ren?**_ Who is he to himself?

With that thought in mind, he fell into the state of unconsciousness and with the gate opened, flood of memories burst through.

U~U~U

_Two Days Ago_

"If only..." 111111 muttered.

There were so many 'if only.' Too many for the want in changing the past but it will never be possible since what has happen, has been done and will stay forever in the past. He laid on the floor in daze; thinking about something, thinking about nothing, thinking of how, why, who. His eyes traveled to the light-colour purple flower.

The flower wasn't fully grown, but yet it was nice with its nice scent. Why did Bright give this to him; the flower, the book, the past? 111111 would have preferred it if she didn't say anything and he would have even more if he hadn't found the growing flower and the book. He thought back to his time with her. _Shou...together...eternally...love...truth_

He gripped his hand with frustration, with anger, with sadness. With no answer and no voice to tell him anything, 1111111, like a dead man, reached for the white book and continued reading because that was the only way he could hear the answer from Bright.

U*U*U

_1 Days Ago_

_I was scared and still am, but I wanted to help. You need me to tell you something and I did so for you. We have different things and ideas of what we want to protect. What I have done is to protect the ones I love and the place they love. I didn't choose the sanctuary. I didn't choose your parents. I didn't choose Saisei. I didn't choose Lady or Na. I just choose the person I love and my friend._

_I am probably being mean for doing this but I hope you will be happy. This book, this purple flower called heliotrope, this lime tree, this room; I'll give them to you and let you do what you prefer. You can destroy them if you'd like because I understand._

_I left you alone the moment I died. It was mean but even if the sanctuary or Saisei knew what I did, I didn't care. My time with you was something precious to me. Each day, each time with you, I see something different from you and I became glad to be the person who see it. But when I thought of making you confused from you difference, I worry. Know this, no matter who you are, I will always love the person you are._

_Remember my condition: #0: No matter what has happen to me, live and do what you believe in. Don't be angry with yourself and do what you believe in believe in because I will always be with you even when I go back to Death. What you do, I hope it will be for yourself and your happiness._

_Plip...Plip_

He was crying. His tears well up in his eyes like an uncontrollable storm. His tears fell down to a blank page like raindrops knowing where it'll go. His tears spread itself like rain touching every corner of the world.

U~U~U

**A/N: This chapter was really evasive since I tried to publish it two chapters ago but it just doesn't fit as the story progress since factors kept on adding themselves so it took awhile. This chapter is a truth chapter...kinda. Shou finally remember his past and start to question himself. **

**Heliotrope is a purple flower with dark green leaves. I kinda like it the moment I found out about it. Its sweet-smelling and like the sunflower, 'follow' the sun. In its language, heliotrope mean devotion and eternal love. **

**Enjoy and Have Fun^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Plan_**

_You can have sadness, madness, angriness, or endless doubt, it will not change what you plan to do. Everything will change; once it is set, you can no longer look back nor closed your eyes to it._

* * *

We are trapped in this prison where we see no one except the Controllers, our Fathers, and our Holy Mother. We don't know anything outside of this prison except these hearts on our arms and what we see when we sleep. We want to go out and find that thing which our indistinguishable images show us. What is it?

U*U*U

_Things are changing. Everything and everyone will experience nothing like before. I don't know if it will do anything or just be another disorganization but then it is not that different from before. I don't know anything but I will try and see. This is something I want to do for myself and Aya._

U~U~U

In this white room, it is too empty and big. In our sleep, there weren't many white. There were something else. They were all beautiful mix together. We wonder what are they call, those things that are not white.

U*U*U

We looked at our hands; moving it, turning it, flexing it. We move them to our chest and breathe. It was odd...they say we existed because we breathe, but are we truly existing? We looked at our hearts and thought why we should need them. What would happen if we take them away? Will it do something to us or will it do nothing to us?

We fingered it slowly, its heat and coldness throbbing silently. Our hearts were connected our arms. Will it hurt? Possibly, yet it does not matter.

We grabbed the left heart softly and slowly, yet firmly began to pull our left heart. Just as we began to feel something, someone stopped us.

"You shouldn't do that."

We looked up to see one of the Controllers. His dark eyes were looking at us with emptiness.

"Why?" we asked.

His hand placed itself on the right side of our face and we looked into his dark eyes. Those eyes...they seem familiar, those same dark eyes.

"These hearts are apart of you. That is all you can know. Do not try to remove them, understand?"

No...we do not understand, yet when they say not to do something, we must understand without understanding and agree.

"We understand, 920."

U~U~U

_It really is an experience when I find these "rumour" rooms. These "rumour" rooms were white like emptiness and large like nothingness. There were numerous of them. Some were full, some were empty, some were unimportant, some were important._

_Were you in one of these rooms when I couldn't find you? When you were not at Saisei? When you were in pain? Regret came to me when I thought of these questions._

U*U*U

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

What are these? How odd for water to come out of our eyes. Why can't they be stop? We closed our eyes believing it will stop, yet it continued. We don't understand these tears.

U~U~U

"What are you doing, One?" asked Lady as she entered into the garden room.

One, now adorned with a mask that hides the bottom of his face, smiled at Lady like an innocent child doing nothing important and turned back to what he was doing, leaning toward the lime tree and resting his head on it. Lady watched what he was doing, pondering his actions.

"Do you know what happen, Lady?" Na asked, appearing just behind her.

"...I don't know. His behaviour has already been odd ever since Bright die, but now it became even more odd for some reason."

Na was thinking of One's mask. From the books that mention about masks, it is something to use in order to hide yourself from others. Most of the reasons to use a mask is because of people being ugly, yet knowing One, he shouldn't be able to know if he was ugly or not. Which mean the other reason should be that he is hiding who he is.

U*U*U

I lightly kissed one of the reachable leaves and let it go, watching it sway back and forth. The lime tree has changed greatly, bearing small white flowers instead of the green limes that has always been on the tree. The remaining limes has already been collected and is currently in Aya's room. When I have time, I'll see what I can do with the limes.

"This tree will disappear, Ren."

I did not have to turn around to see who it is. There is only one people here who would call me that. The odd, small girl who has appeared and disappeared, who has told me about Aya, who has made me feel odd, and who has betrayed Aya.

"Why tell me this, Special?" I asked calmly.

"I thought you would like to know that it won't be there forever. I'm helping you because if you know, then you won't feel so lost," she explained with wide eyes.

She watched me waiting for a reaction. It won't be possible because of this mask I have bestowed on myself. Yet, even if I have this mask, a strong emotion will probably never surface again. There isn't any need for that since the person who brought out my emotions is gone.

She became angry.

"Why are you not saying anything, Ren!" she yelled, "I thought you care for Bright. Shouldn't you become like how you were before?"

I know nothing of Special's reason for betraying Aya nor do I know her desperate actions to bring me back into my turmoil state. I only know that I can no longer trust people, including myself. Ignoring her, I softly watched the tree, touching its rough pillar. Then, I went away to return to the sanctuary. There is no need for me to hear Special.

U~U~U

"Are you certain you want to set this up?" 91821 asked seriously.

We are certain. There is no need for this sanctuary and Saisei to exist, thus it is needed to destroy everything. What was already lifeless can no longer be alive because there is a chain rule for every people.

"Yes...we are," I said, "Are you also certain that you want to cooperate with me? It will be a disorganization that will cause you to lose your life."

I didn't want to lose another friend due to my action. We have already had enough losing two precious people. This person, 91821, freely chose to help me and had become someone I rely on is another irreplaceable.

He had finished setting what is needed to destroy part of these white hallways and hid them with a container with white liquid that 111111 had discovered. 91821 stayed quiet, not answering 111111. He did not answer when 111111 helped him covered the setting. He did not answer when they finished. He did not answer when he walked away bidding 111111 to follow.

Both males arrived in a charred room that has not been touched for a long time. The charred chamber stood out like a black poison against the pure white colour of the neighbouring chambers.

"111111..." 91821 began, "...I...request...for your aide." The latter male watched him like a lone child ready to be rejected. "...I request...that you...give us...me..a name."

Surprise was shown in 111111's face by this request. He couldn't understand the reason 91821 wanted him to give a name for the former male. Why?

"Tell..m-me also the name you would prefer to be...call, " 111111 continued to listen, waiting for a reason to be given. 91821 held 111111's black eyes steadily, despite some visible trembles. "During the time you were confused from the lost of...Aya, ….I...w..w-want to help you. By doing these actions, there shall be no more..."

He trailed off, unable to know what the word he wanted to say was. 91821 fidgeted trying to finish his words for 111111 to know his decision. The latter male was still, replaying what 91821 had said. With it finally registered, an irrepressible smile formed.

"Doubt, no more doubt...Yori," 111111 said serenely, "Call me...call me Ren."

U*U*U

**A/N: The last past was the best part! Everyone...meet Yori which mean trust or dependence. Isn't that such a great name? (It's not cool but still great of course.) 91821 is such a great guy and hope he will continue being there for...One/Ren/111111/Shou. Special is the same small girl that was introduced in the previous chapter. **

**Thank you always for reading and waiting. Have fun ^^**


End file.
